witches and wizards at DWMA?
by koolkat19
Summary: harry and the gang have been summoned to DWMA to help fight a powerul kishin, but you know what happens to witches at DWMA.Can they defeat this kishin?How will hermione handle the whole eating a witches soul thing?the pairings are ronxhermione soulxmaka and slight,VERY slight harryxmaka soul gets jelous! . any way please read and review!
1. Chapter 1

HELLO TO THE WONDERFUL READERS! Now I'm taking a break from my current soul eater story "Maka Don't Leave" and it's been deleted for whatever reason, but I'm in the process of putting it back up. This is my second fanfic and I'm but combining my favorite anime and book/ movie series ! Talk about exciting here! Anyway I'm going to let Dobby here have the honor of doing the disclaimer, Dobby?

DOBBY: KoolKat19 does not own Soul Eater or Harry Potter, was that good?

ME: Yes, Dobby that was great. *pats Dobby's head* Thank you, now enjoy!

~Harry POV~

"Ronald Weasley, you blithering idiot!" Hermione fumed as she paced in the Gryffindor common room.

"What did I do now?" Ron asked

"I was in the library doing some research for my potions paper when I overheard Professor Sprout saying something about you having to go see Dumbledore soon!" she screeched

"SO? FOR ALL YOU KNOW IT COULD BE TO TELL ME I'M DOING A GREAT JOB" Ron exclaimed

"YOUR LATEST POTIONS GRADE SAYS OTHERWISE" retorted Hermione

"WOULD YOU TWO CUT IT OUT?" I boomed.

This time everyone in the common room turned to stare at me, ignoring their questioning stares, I continued.

"I'm sure it's nothing, maybe Hermione heard wrong because we would have been told by now"

"Yeah" agreed Ron

"POTTER, GRANGER, WEASLEY- PLEASE REPORT TO HEADMASTER DUMBLEDORES OFFICE NOW" boomed Professor McGonagall .

Hermione smirked while Ron looked away fuming.

"Wait, WHAT?" exploded Hermione

"Why am I being called as well?" She was NOT handling this well, while she was exploding in shock Ron on the other hand was exploding in laughter.

"Come on guys, we best not keep Dumbledore waiting." And 10 minutes and much- MUCH bickering later I finally managed to drag them both in front of Dumbledore's office.

When we walked in Fawkes was there to greet us, he was looking a bit tired and slow, his burning day must be coming up. Dumbledore appeared from under the desk startling Ron who was toying with a crystal ball on his desk.

"Thank you for coming, now I summoned you three here today because I have a special assignment for you"

He gave us a few seconds for this to sink in

"I'm sure you are aware of those who hunt witches" he again paused, because he knew this was when Hermione would pick up.

"The students at the DMWA or know as Death Weapon and Meister Academy run by Lord Death, capture evil souls, weapon and meister working as one. They protect the world from insanity and for the most part they are good but they have a certain disliking to witches." Hermione finished

"Yes Hermione, I'm sending you three there to help bring down a kishin that has been born." Dumbledore

"Wait; hold on a second, you want to send HERMIONE to a place that slaughters witches?" Ron exclaimed.

"I'm aware of the fact but I have made an arrangement with Lord Death to not harm Hermione while your stay there" Dumbledore reassured.

"You will receive your instructions when you arrive there, which will be tomorrow morning" Dumbledore added.

Hermione wasn't fazed at all but Ron was panicking,"SERIOUSLY? WHAT IF SHE'S ATTACKED?"

"I DON'T NEED TO BE BABIED RON!"

"HERMIONE! YOU'RE JUST IMPOSSIBLE!"

"OH, I'M THE IMPOSSIBLE ONE?"

"YES!"

"AM NOT."

"ARE TOO."

"NOT."

"TOO."

"NOT NOT NOT."

TOO TOO TOO!"

BOTH: "HARRY!"

*sigh* This was going to be a long assignment…..

MWHAHAHHAA, WELL HOW IS IT? PLEASE REVIEW! DOBBY AND I WILL APRECIATE IT!

DOBBY: Yes! Dobby likes reviews!

Till next time, bye ^.^


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello wonderful readers, I finally have chapter 2 up!**

**Dobby: koolkat19 does not own Soul Eater or Harry Potter**

**Okay, enjoy ;)**

**_~RON POV~_**

This is just outrageous, Hermione is more worried about whether she gets to bring Crookshanks along then

if she gets shipped off to a witch slaughtering school! She needs to get her priorities straight.

I raise my hand "Um, Dumbledore? Can I bring Scabbers along?"

Dumbledore thinks this over, "Um, there is a slight complication… I will have to check with your hosts…. I'll get back to you on that one"

Complications, what complications? I raise my hand again "Um sir, if you don't mind me asking, what complications?"

Dumbledore sighs

"Well, your hosts have a cat who has a abundant amount of magical power and well since she is a

cat she will have a certain liking to rats… and well… Crookshanks will be there as well, so if you're concerned

about Scabber's safety…"

I get it, Scabbers is more important than Crookshanks.

Harry raises his hand, before he can say anything Dumbledore replies, "Yes, Harry you can bring Hedwig"

Harry smiles and lowers his hand.

Dumbledore clears his throat, "Well, if that's all I expect you three to be in my office tomorrow morning at 7:30 with all your things"

~HERMIONE POV`

This is so exciting! I can't wait, but I must pack all my spell books and not to mention potions!

Harry seems excited too, but Ron is the only one who is sulking.

"What's wrong, Ron?"

He looks at me and his expression was blank, "Nothing" he mumbles, I almost missed it.

"Is this because Scabbers can't come?"

"No"

"You sure?"

Harry joins the conversation "Oh, come on Ron if something is wrong you can tell us."

He looks up "FINE I JUST DON'T LIKE THE IDEA THAT HERMIONE IS GOING TO A WITCH SLAUGHTERING SCHOOL!"

I let this sink in, Ron is worried about me? I first thought about yelling at him but he really looks shaken up,

I guess comforting him is my only option.

"Ron, I'm not going to let anything happen to me."

"How to you know?"

"Because I have two best friends who will protect me"

"Damn straight"

I smile, over time I learned that's just Ron's way of showing affection.

Harry chimes in, "Right, and Hermione IS the best witch in our year, if they pull anything she can blast them into next week."

Ron smiled for the first time that evening.

~HARRY POV~

The dorm is mess, clothes are everywhere and we still haven't packed!

"RON! Focus!" I yell

Ron, who was goofing around stopped, "Fine, but I don't know where to start."

"Can't you two do anything right?" demanded Hermione

"Why are you here? Don't you have your own bags to pack?"retorted Ron

"I'm already done, I see you need some help." She said scanning the messy dorm.

"Yeah, thanks Hermione." I thanked.

She raised her hand and uttered some spell that I'm not aware of,

just like her to know some random charm when it's needed; all of our stuff flew into the suit cases.

She lowered her wand, "well then, I expect you two to get a good night's rest, see you in the morning."

She nodded curtly and left.

"What would we do without her?" I thought out loud

"Eh, I don't know, let's get some sleep." Grumbled Ron

"Okay, night" I said before flopping down on my bed.

I wonder what DWMA is like I thought and then fell asleep.

**YAY, CHAPTER 2 DONE :D PLEASE REVIEW! BYE**


	3. Chapter 3

_**EHMAGAWD WELL HELLO THERE BEAUTIFUL READER! SO NICE OF YOU TO READ**_

_**CHAPTER 3 OF MY FANFIC! IT MEANS A LOT. IF I MET YOU I WOULD PROBABLY HUG**_

_**THE LIFE OUT OF YOU AND THROW CONFETTIE IN THE AIR AND GO HUG THE NEXT READER… random…any way dobby?**_

_**DOBBY: KoolKa19 does not own soul eater or harry potter**_

_**Enjoy ;)**_

_**~Chapter 3 Hermione POV~**_

_Okay so I think I'm good to go, bags, Coorkshanks, travel bag, book bag, and that should be it._

After I said my goodbyes to my friends I met Harry and Ron outside.

"Hey Hermione, you ready?" Harry asked, his eyes fixed on Hedwig's cage lock.

_A bag fell from my grasp._

"Do you need some help with your bags?" asked Ron, his face showing concern

"Um no it's okay I can use a spell to- "

"It's okay Hermione, here I can hold on to these bags."

"Thanks Ron" I smiled

We arrived at Dumbledore's office and he said we needed to leave immediately through the Floo network.

I stepped up to go first but Ron pulled me back and stepped in instead, I shot a bewildered look at him once he was inside.

He only smiled before saying "death mistier weapon academy" and disappearing

. Dumbledore simply coughed obviously trying to hide a chuckle, his features laughing.

I stepped in pronouncing "death weapon mister academy" Being engulfed in green flames shortly after.

When I opened my eyes there was a skull mask smack in front of my face, though I had to admit it was kind of comical.

"HO! Hello Ms. Granger! Welcome to DWMA! I'm Lord Death"

I was a bit shocked but then smiled and extended my hand to shake his hand, "it's a pleasure to meet you Lord Death"

He extended his also comically large gloved hand and gave mine a firm hand shake.

I felt a strong hand give me shoulder a assuring squeeze, I look up and Ron was there.

*POOF*

_Harry must be here…_

"HO! Hello Mr. Potter! Welcome to DWMA! I'm Lord Death."

_**~shortly before their arrival~**_

"Wait, so you want a_ witch_ to live with us." Soul asked

"Yes and you two including the entire academy to give her and the two wizards respect." Lord Death explained.

"Whatever." Soul shrugged

"That's so exciting, but what If someone attacked her?" maka inquired

"That student will be expelled, arrested, and his or her souls will be confiscated." Lord Death concluded

"Any more questions?"

The two shook their heads

"good because they will be arriving, NOW" and that's when Ron appeared.

Maka and Soul could tell that he was very uncomfortable with Lord Death; Soul on the other hand remarked

that it was "un cool"

earning him an elbow to the gut.

_**~back to the present normal POV~**_

_Maka approached Hermione._

"Hi! I'm Maka 2 star mister this is my weapon, Soul." Soul just grunted

"It's nice to meet you Maka; I'm Hermione year 6 students at Hogwarts"

_They both shook hands_

_Harry and Ron cleared their throats_

"Oh, and this is Ron and that's Harry."

_The four exchanged acknowledging nods_

"You five better get going along you have a long day ahead of you tomorrow."

_**~back at the apartment~**_

"Well um I have no idea where you three are going to sleep…" admitted maka

"I have that covered." Smiled Hermione pulling out two black packages one bigger than the other.

_How did she fit those HUGE packets into that tiny side purse? _Thought maka

Hermione gave the larger one to Ron. "Here, I cast a spell on them making the inside much larger than it seems."

"Um sorry I don't seem to follow." Asked maka

"Here I'll show you." Hermione pulls out her wand and un wraps the tent and waves her wand and the tent is put up.

She gestures for her and soul to enter, the inside was bigger than Maka's room completely furnished with her own bathroom.

"Well that takes care of it." Maka said clearly impressed

"IM HOOME" sang a magical cat

"Hey Blair, this is Hermione, Harry, and Ron."

"Oh! It's so nice to meet you" she chirped crushing Ron with a hug infuriating Hermione

"BLIMEY HARRY! WILL YA HELP ME?" He pleaded

Harry managed to pry the cat woman off poor Ron.

It took some time to explain what was going on so maka took the time to bring Blair up to speed.

"Excuse me I need to go make dinner." Said maka standing up

"Oh! I'll help you." Said Hermione standing up as well

While Soul, Harry and Ron were having an awkward chitchat Maka and Hermione were becoming fast friends.

"So how is Blair a cat?" asked Hermione

*POOF*

In the place of a woman there was now a purple cat

"OH NO!" exclaimed Hermione

"What's wrong" asked maka

"crookshanks!"

"What?"

"My cat, I left her in the pet carrier in my room! I'll go get her." She dashes away

Hermione returns with a fluffy orange cat that was lazily licking her paw

"Well at least this cat doesn't transform into a slutty cat woman." Soul chuckled

"Hey!" pouted Blair

Crookshanks walked up to Blair and instantly started purring.

"Oh Blair I think she has a crush on you." Soul smirked

"No she doesn't, she wants to be my friend. Isn't that right crookshanks?" said Blair

Crookshanks locked eyes with soul as if to say "yep blairs right"

Soul gave crookshaks a strange look and everyone else laughed

"_this witch isn't half bad"_ he thought "_she's kind of hot, if she wasn't a bookworm"_

Across the room harry was also having some similar thoughts

"_That chick isn't half bad, she seems really nice and doesn't hate Hermione… do I like her?"_

harry questioned

"_phh I can't like a witch!"_ soul concluded

"_I guess I can strike up a conversation and try to be friends" _harry wondered

"so um… '_come on think of something to say' _when does school start?" harry asked maka '_great, _

_what kind of a question is that?'_

Maka turns to look at him and smiles

"um 7:30 but um tomorrow is Saturday"

Harry mentally face palms himself

"Oh… right" he laughs giving her a goofy smile

_*HOO HOO*_

Maka stops

"What was that?" she asked suddenly feeling scared

"Oh, that's Hedwig. She's probably feeling restless feeling cooped up all day, do you

mind

if I let her loose outside for a while?"

Maka looks at him

"Sure, what animal is she?" she inquires

"An owl, wanna see?"

"sure." She says giving him a huge smile

"Oh my! She beautiful Harry! Can I pet her?" she asked with a child like whimsy

"Yea, she likes to be pet behind her neck."

'_Well those two are getting comfortable…' _soul fumed

Harry held Maka's arm as he set Hedwig on her elbow and Hedwig nibbled on her ear

"hey that tickles" she remarked and they both laughed.

So while harry and maka were having fun with Hedwig, Ron and Hermione talked glancing

in their direction every now and then smiling while Soul was boiling with jealously in a corner.

'Well then this should be interesting' concluded Blair who was watching everything.

_**HOLLY NARGLES THAT WAS A LONG CHAPTER, anyway if you're a soulxmaka fan please visit**_

_** my other story **_

_**'maka don't leave' which is in progress. And I don't own soul eater or harry potter, please review **_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Why hello there, it's me again and I'm finally done with chapter four! **_

_***this is where you applaud me* oh thank you *blushes* any way I'll let Dobby here**_

_**Take the stage, Dobby?**_

_**Dobby: koolkat19 does not own **__**Harry Potter**__** or **__**Soul Eater**_

_**Enjoy ;)**_

_**~Soul POV~**_

Okay, so Maka succeeded in accidentally burning our dinner because she was too distracted,

with wizard boy and his fancy owl (aka Harry and Hedwig).

"Oh no I'm so sorry I've never burnt dinner before!"

Exclaimed a very sad Maka.

"Well then I guess we're going to starve and it will all be your fault."

I teased only this time she was really upset.

"Oh my god you're right! We have guests over and I'm being a terrible host!"

She wailed while furiously Maka-chopping the fire alarm in a desperate attempt to make it shut up.

"Oh it's all right Maka, here I'll help." Said the witch (Hermione)

trying to make Maka stop mentally beat herself up over it.

She pulls out her magic stick (wand) and says some ridiculous spell and the smoke

was gone, the fire alarm stopped wailing and the lasagna wasn't burnt to a crisp anymore.

"Oh, Hermione you're amazing!" Maka squealed while giving her a bone crushing hug.

I'm just thankful that wizard boy (Harry) didn't step in or else Maka would be crushing HIM to death.

So after the whole

'Oh witch who has the potential to kill us thank you for de-burning our lasagna'

thing we sat around for dinner.

Our dining table can only seat 6 people so I asked Blair to transform into a cat and eat on the floor.

"Hey Blair, could you transform into a cat and eat on the floor?"

She gave me a disgusted look.

"Look Soul, just because I'm a cat doesn't mean I want to eat on the floor."

"It's alright Soul."Said wizard boy (Harry) pulling up a stool from the breakfast nook.

It would have been alright but he pulled it up right next to Maka and started talking to her.

I mean seriously, the witch and the other wizard (Hermione and Ron) were having their own

Conversation while Maka and wizard boy (Harry) were in their own conversation, the only person left was… Blair.

"So um, Blair,"

"Forget it; I'm still mad at you for asking me to sit on the floor."

She said scrunching up her nose and turning away to join wizard boy (Harry) and Maka's conversation.

Ugh, great even the cat won't talk to me; this is going to be a long assignment.

_**~Ron POV~**_

Dinner went by pretty quickly, mostly because I was talking to Hermione the entire time.

She is just so brilliant; when it was time to do the dishes she waved her wand and the dishes were done.

Of course, Harry on the other hand was getting pretty cozy with the meister girl. I wonder if he likes her,

I guess I'll ask him later.

"Ron?" I snap out of my thoughts

"Uh, yeah?" I turn around and Hermione was there with a

'What do you think you're doing' look on her face.

"What do you think you're doing?" Huh, I was right.

"Um, thinking? I guess…" what a lame answer.

"Well everyone is getting ready to sleep,

and you're out on the balcony thinking in this cold weather."

"Yup"

She raises an eyebrow

"Well, come inside you're going to get sick."

I follow her back inside and into our enchanted tents that were set up in the living room.

" 'Mione?" I asked

"Hmm?"

She answered trying to fix the tent that Harry broke while trying to fit Hedwig's cage inside.

"I'll take care of that, you're tired and need your sleep." I said helping her to her feet

"But the tent-"

"I'll fix it, now go sleep, goodnight." I added nudging her towards her tent

"Hmm, night."

I fixed the tent and went into my tent and headed towards the bed clearly labeled Ron on the headboard.

"I guess Hermione isn't exactly in as much danger as I thought, but I shouldn't let my guard down."

I noticed Harry still wasn't in his bed,

So I got up and found out that the light in the meister girl's room was still on.

Suspicious, very suspicious but just then Harry emerged from the bathroom and flopped onto his bed falling asleep immediately.

Darn, I was hoping to get some information on the meister girl out of him.

I poked my head out of my tent and saw that Hermione's light was still on,

What is she doing up so late?

" 'Mione?" I said softly

She was sprawled out on her couch fast asleep snoring softly.

I suppressed a chuckle at the sight of the usually brave girl looking so vulnerable sleeping on her couch.

I guess I should put her back in bed seeing how that position isn't very comfortable.

I picked her up bridal style and laid her onto her bed and undid her hair and let it lay wildly on her pillow.

I pulled her covers up to her shoulders tucking her in.

"Mm, Ron?" she stirred

"Shh 'Mione, go back to sleep."

"Hmm…sleep"

"Yes, sleep, goodnight."

"Night…. Ron."

I went back to my tent and thought about what just happened,

I also noticed that we weren't fighting a lot. I guess that's a good thing, and that's when I fell asleep.

_**~Harry POV~**_

I woke up at 7:40; I guess I'm just an early riser unlike Ron who was loudly snoring.

"*CLANG* Oh, shoot!"

What was that? I stopped for a second, it could be Maka out there, I need to clean up a bit.

So I settled for combing my hair a bit and brushing my teeth, and I got out of my tent.

Sure enough, Maka was there trying to make pancakes and eggs, still oblivious to my presence she started to hum.

I wasn't sure which song she was humming but I liked it, I sat down and just listened to her humming.

I think I sat there for maybe 5 minutes but it felt like hours, I closed my eyes and lost myself in my thoughts,

the humming stopped abruptly.

"Oh I'm so sorry! Did I wake you up?"

I opened my eyes and saw Maka staring at me I smiled.

"Oh, not at all, I'm just an early riser."

She grinned, "Well, you're just in time I finished making breakfast."

She brought out two plates and the stack of pancakes and syrup onto the table with amazing balancing skills.

"Looks delicious." I commented before digging in, and it really was delicious.

"Mmm, something smells good." Croaked Ron

"Morning." I replied dully, so much for the whole trying to get to know Maka thing.

"How did you sleep?"Ron gurgled something unrecognizable.

There was uncomfortable silence for some time while we ate, and Ron, of course inhaled his food.

"Good morning." Said Hermione

"Morning" the three of us chorused

Ron immediately straightened up and stopped eating like a pig but more, civilized. Wait, what?

I raised an eyebrow as if to say 'what the heck?' he just replied with a look that said

'there is nothing to see here, mind your own bees wax'

"Hey if you guys don't mind I think we should introduce you three to friends and the rest of the team."

Maka chirped

"That sounds great we would love to, and these pancakes look delicious."

Agreed Hermione before taking a bite of the delicious pancake.

"Great, I'll just go tell everyone to meet us at the basketball court and then we can go out for a picnic,

catch a movie, eat dinner, and go home, how does that sound?" asked an over excited Maka.

"That sounds really good; it sounds like we're going to have a great time." I said warmly smiling at Maka.

"Um, I'll just go give them a call, excuse me." Blushed Maka

Once Maka was out of ear shot the grilling began.

"So Harry," began Hermione

"How's it going?"completed Ron

"What are you two talking about?" I asked confused.

"Oh, you definitely know what we're talking about." Retorted Hermione

"The meister girl."Clarified Ron

"Her name is Maka, Ron." I stated

"AHA! SO YOU DO LIKE HER!" exclaimed Hermione

"Shh!" was the only reply she got from me

"What are you thinking? Flirting with a witch slayer" Ron asked

"She likes Hermione, unlike the strange twisted person whom you have seem to created

in your empty head."

"He does have a point Ron, she is really nice." Agreed Hermione

Ron grumbles something about trust.

Hermione turns to me,"Which is why, Harry, I give you my permission/blessings to date her."

"Why do I need your permission?" I wondered aloud

"If you ever date someone that I disapprove, both of you, I would do things that you two wouldn't know I was capable of."

She threatened

This shut both of us up.

"Blimey Hermione, calm down." Said Ron trying to get her to loosen her grip on her fork.

"Hmm? Oh right…" she released her grip but the fact the fork was really bent didn't escape Ron or mine's attention.

"Hey good news, everyone can make it." Said Maka

"Great, when can do we leave?" asked Ron

"Um, we all agreed on 1:30, is that alright with you three?"

"Yes" we chorused.

"Alright, now I have to wake up Soul."

She sighed and headed towards his room picking up a bucket with water in it on her way.

Shortly after the sound of water filled the apartment accompanied by Soul's yelling.

"GOD DAMMIT WHY THE HELL DO YOU HAVE TO WAKE ME UP LIKE THIS? DAMMIT THIS ISNT FAIR MAKA! DOESN'T A

'HEY SOUL GET UP' CUT IT? DAMMIT!"

Then Maka walks out pulling Soul by the ear and plunks him forcefully down on the table.

"Eat." She orders

"I'll do what I want when I want and how I- OW"

She grabs his ear and pulls it up to her mouth.

"I said **eat**." She hissed and then releases her hold.

"Fine, damn woman calm down." Grumbled Soul

"Sorry you had to see that, it's the only way to wake him up." Apologized Maka

We nodded, not sure how to react to the situation.

"Well, I'm going to take a shower." I said excusing myself

I wasn't sure if what he just saw was a turn off or just attractive,

But I finally decided that it was kind of cute when she was mad.

I can't wait to meet the rest of the team; I wonder how they will react to Hermione.

I decided that this was going to be an interesting day as he stepped into the shower hoping to wash all his stress away.

_**EHMAGAWD THAT WAS LONG, so guys how was it? **_

_**Yeah, not my best but I'll try harder next time. **_

_**Don't blame me I got my braces in today, I'M IN PAIN and cannot eat ice cream, so shut your face**_

_** if you were going to**__**criticize this chapter.**_

_**Anyway if you like SoulxMaka check out my other story 'Maka don't leave' **_

_**which is in progress and REVIEW! **_


	5. Chapter 5

**_Well, hello there reader! Are you back for more? Well, thank you so much for reading!_**

**_Now on with the disclaimer! Dobby?_**

**_Dobby: KoolKat19 does not own Harry Potter or Soul Eater_**

**_Enjoy ;)_**

**_~Maka POV~_**

I really feel bad for lashing out at Soul in front of the others like that, but it IS the only way to get his lazy butt moving. So after cleaning up after breakfast I decide to go take a shower,

I'm so excited to introduce Harry, Hermione, and Ron to everyone.

After my hot shower I was about to raid my closet when someone knocked on my door.

I went to open it but froze

_what if it's Harry? He can't see me like this! _

I found a thick fluffy robe I got from Tsubaki for my birthday, I open the door and Hermione was there.

"Hey"

"Um hi, can I come in?" she seems nervous.

"Sure, what's up?"

"Well, I kind of like Ron and I want to impress him, but I don't know what to wear!"

I give a huge smile, "I would LOVE to help you, and he won't even recognize you when I'm done."

She perks up, "Really? Thanks!"

"And don't worry, I've learnt from the best."

"Who?"

"Liz and Patty, you'll meet them today."

"Cool"

"Okay so let's get started, but one condition."

"Okay, what?"

"You help me put my outfit together."

"Ha-ha sure, are you trying to impress Harry?"

"I'm not sure… I think so…."

"It's alright, he likes you too."

"Okay then, now then where did I put my curling iron?"

**_~30 minutes later~_**

**_Energy pumping music is playing (think of music at a fashion show)_**

_For the basketball tournament…_

Maka confidently strides out of her closet wearing black athletic short shorts that show off her mile long legs,

a light pink tank top, her hair done in loose pigtails, hot pink athletic shoes,

and a natural brown highlight on her eyes and nude lip-gloss.

"Love it!" Hermione says clapping her hands

_5 minutes later _

Hermione walks out wearing pink sweat pants that stop at her knee,

a light blue hoodie, her hair done in a high ponytail with a light pink eye shadow and nude lip gloss,

with black athletic shoes.

"Oh my god, Hermione you look great!" praised Maka

_For the picnic/ movie_

Maka walks out in a strapless yellow and orange sundress that is tight around the torso and fans out and ends just above her knees,

she has huge white sunglasses on her head and her hair is open and slightly wavy at the ends.

She is wearing peach wedges; her makeup pallet is earthly tones with hints of blush and mascara.

She wore a heart shaped pendant (as big as your fist) on a bronze chain that reached down till just above her bellybutton and bracelets on her left arm, along with dangly hoops.

Next Hermione walks out wearing a black jean miniskirt,

a white v neck shirt that has sleeves that stop at her elbows and the shirt has rhinestones around the collar.

Her hair is parted to the right and held back with a clip,

her makeup is also earth toned with more kohl eye liner.

She wore simple studs in her ears, a blackbird pendant (about the height of your pinky and width of your wrist) on a simple white chain.

She also wore black converse x high-tops that laced up to her knees.

_And the dinner outfits are a surprise... mwhahaha_

Hermione walks out wearing her dinner attire, "Isn't this too fancy?"

"Nope, Kid got us reservations to this really fancy restaurant, there is ballroom dancing and its 5 star too!"

"Wow, I can't wait!"

"Okay, time to hit the court!"

_In the corridor…._

"Damn, what is she doing to Hermione in there?" grumbled Ron pacing in front of Maka's door.

"Be patient Ron it's probably nothing…" whined Harry who was feeding Hedwig.

"They can't be doing 'nothing' for 2 hours!"

"Ron, you're going to do something stupid if you don't stop." Sighed Harry

"I'm not doing anything stupid! I'm going in!"

"Like I said. Stupid."

Ron charges in, only to find Hermione in her basketball attire,

getting her eye lashes curled by Maka.

"STOP RIGHT THERE!" demanded Ron

"What?"

Maka turns around only to have the innocent eyelash curler ripped out her hands

"WHAT THE HELL, RON?" Hermione booms

"YOU SHOULD THANK ME! I SAVED YOUR EYES FROM BEING SCOOPED OUT BY THIS…THING!"

"THAT'S AN EYELASH CURLER, RON! MY EYELASHES WERE IRRITAING MY EYES SO MAKA SUGGESTED USING AN EYELASH CURLER TO HELP, BUT I DON'T KNOW HOW TO USE ONE SO SHE WAS HELPING!"

"Oh…."Ron squeaked

"OH! HE GETS IT!" Hermione throws her hands in the air and slams the door behind her,

but not before retrieving the eyelash curler.

_In Maka's room…_

"That was a close one…" whispers Hermione

"You said it! If they knew that we were trying to impress them, it would put all of our hard work to waste!" Maka agreed

"Yeah, it's a good thing you used your soul perception to see Ron coming in!"

_They were actually wearing their dinner outfits but Maka warned Hermione and she used _

_to poof them back to the basketball attire and the rest was self explanatory…_

"So I guess we should get going… so, how do I look?"

asked Hermione, twirling around for Maka to inspect.

"Hmm, lose the pink bow, it's too frilly."

Said Maka with a finger on her chin carefully inspecting her outfit searching for hidden flaws.

"Yeah…I guess you're right."

Hermione untangles the bow from her hair.

"Oh! Now do me!" Maka spins for her approval.

"Nice…the ring is too….unpractical… we are playing basketball after all."

"True…we're getting late, let's roll."

"Okay, show time."

Hermione looks at herself one more time in the mirror and opens the door.

_With the guys…_

"You really screwed up that time huh?" laughs Harry

"Shut up, we need to get going." Growled Ron

_Soul walks out…_

"Where've you been?" asked Ron

"None of your beeswax." Sneers Soul

"Hey, shouldn't we call the girls? It's getting late."

Said Harry, hoping to break up the verbal fight.

"I'll go get them." Sighs Ron

"Um, Ron? That didn't go to well the last time." Warns Harry

"Bloody hell Harry, just because I screwed up last time doesn't mean,"

"Why, what happened?" asked Soul

"Wouldn't you like to know?"

Sneered Ron, as he opened the door and out walked Hermione slamming into Ron.

"OOF, BLIMEY HERMIONE! Could you at least TRY to-"

"Try to _what_ Ron?" asked Hermione

**_~Ron POV~_**

Craaaaaaap, how did I not notice how good she looked?

I mean sure I saw Hermione in her normal clothes, but to dress like _this_.

I mean it was nothing special but she just looked so, _nice._

Like an actual _girl_, but not to be mean or anything, she isnt one to wear frilly girly sutff.

"Try to _what _Ron?" repeated Hermione.

"Umm blimey, Her- mio- on- e… I just…" why am I stuttering like an idiot?

_Bloody hell!_

Why does she have this smug look on her face?

_Probably because you're babbling like a fool…._

**_~back to normal POV~_**

The results that Hermione and Maka hoped for were very satisfactory,

_just wait till they see our other outfits…_thought Maka.

Even Soul and Harry were stuttering along with Ron.

"Um guys? Is something wrong?" asked Maka innocently

"Um, no… let's go…" said Harry, who was staring at the floor with great interest.

"Okay, but how are we all going to fit on my bike?"

Demanded Soul, who refused to make eye contact with Maka.

"Kid sent his limo for us, don't worry, Soul."

Soul flinched when she said his name, and only nodded.

The two girls were just dying inside laughing and were being quite calm about it on the outside.

_After a very awkward limo ride to the court…_

"This is not fair there are going to be 10 people here… TEN!" shrieked Kid.

"So? There are going to be 5 people on each team.", Pointed out Liz.

"5?"said Kid as he fainted, murmuring about symmetry.

"Here they come!" cheers Patty, jumping up and down.

"Hey Maka and the witch girl are dressed up _nice."_Commented Liz.

"Hey guys!" chirped Maka

"Hey yourself, nice threads." Said Liz nonchalantly

"Oh, these?" said Maka who was blushing.

"So, are you going to introduce me to your friends here?" asked Liz

"Sure, hey where are Tsubaki and Blackstar?"

"Don't know…"

"Hi, I'm Hermione Granger; it's nice to meet you three."

"Oh, the pleasure is all mine," said Kid who somehow magically gained conciseness,

grabbing her hand and shaking it.

"I'm Death the Kid, grim reaper, son of Lord Death; these are my two weapons Elizabeth and Patricia "

"I think we can introduce our selves Kid." Chided Liz

"Yeah, so I'm Liz, and this is Patty, my younger sister."

"It's very nice to meet you, do you like giraffes?" asked Patty

"Yes, I do- oh I'm sorry, this is Ron and Harry." Added Hermione

Ron on the other hand, was fuming on how Kid was fawning over Hermione and her _symmetrical _features.

Meanwhile Harry and Soul were making small talk with Liz and Maka.

"YAHOO, YOUR GOD IS HERE, BOW DOWN TO ME!" Screams Blackstar who just arrived with Tsubaki, who quietly waved

"Umm…"Said Hermione nervously

"Yup, that's Blackstar for you." Laughs Soul

"ARE YOU THE WITCH?" demanded Blackstar standing fairly close to Hermione,

enough to make Ron internally freak out.

"Umm, yeah?" squeaks Hermione

"FEAR NOT WITCH! I, THE GREAT BLACKSTAR WILL PROTECT YOU FROM ANYONE WHO WANTS YOUR SOUL! SO BE HONORED" announced Blackstar.

"Umm, Okay…." Said a very flustered Hermione who was quite confused

"I apologize for Blackstar; it is very nice to meet you." Greets Tsubaki

"It's alright the pleasure is all mine."

Said Hermione, glancing nervously towards Blackstar who was greeting Harry and Ron the same way

"Hey, can we start now?" asked Soul impatiently

"OKAY, I WILL BE TEAM CAPTIN OF TEAM BLACKSTAR!" said Blackstar confidently

Everyone groans

"I CHOOSE SOUL, KID, MARY, AND DON FOR MY TEAM!"

said Blackstar while the girls were rolling on the floor in fits of giggles while Harry and Ron awkwardly looked around.

Soul sighs "It's _Harry _and _Ron_, how UNcool."

"WHATEVER, I THINK THE WITCH SHOULD BE THE CAPTAIN!"

said Blackstar while jamming the captain's hat on Hermione's head.

"Captain? Me?" Squeaked Hermione

"Are you any good at basketball, witch?" yawned Soul

"HA! HERMIONE? GOOD AT BASKETBALL? PSHH." Chuckled Ron

"I know right? Same thing with Maka here, she couldn't play basketball if her life depended on it."

Laughed Soul along with Ron while Maka and Hermione rolled their eyes

Tsubaki on the other hand was carefully watching them and noticed that Hermione and Maka weren't as upset with Ron and Soul's insults,

she suspected that they had something up their sleeves.

"YOSH! LETS PLAY!" said Black star as he passed the ball to Soul.

Soul dribbled the ball to Kid who fainted because he suddenly realized that the ball had 3 marking on one side and 2 on the other.

So Harry got a hold of the ball and passed it to Ron and back to Soul,

who was getting ready to shoot it into the basket,

but Maka blocks the shot and steals the ball without Soul even realizing it.

Maka dribbled it unrealistically skilled, and passed it to Hermione who makes the shot

while Soul was still holding an invisible ball and was gaping like everyone else.

"What the bloody hell just happened?" demanded Ron

"It seems as if Maka and Hermione have some explaining to do." Agreed Harry

"Huh?"asked Kid who again somehow regained conciseness

"Hermione could have used Felix Felicis."

"What?"asked Soul, who was losing patience rapidly.

"It's a potion that grants good luck and I suspect that Hermione somehow brewed it up and

smuggled it from Hogwarts and gave some to Maka to get better at basket ball." Concluded Harry

"Really, Hermione? That's low, as in Malfoy low." Said Ron, disgusted.

"Wait, so witch girl here gave Maka some magical poison to make her better at sports?!"yelled Soul

"It won't harm her, it's just cheating if used in a game or tests etc." explained Harry

_Everyone glared at Hermione and Maka_

"You blithering idiots, do you really think I would _cheat?_" shrieked Hermione

"Well…"started Ron

"Don't Ronald, just don't! Let me explain." Burst Hermione

"Let me explain too, ever since our last game I've been reading up on sports and such since no one would bother in telling me the rules." Growled Maka

"Yes, and Maka was kind enough to loan me one of her books on basket ball prior to everyone making plans to play." Said Hermione, shooting death glares at the boys along with Maka

"So you expect us to believe that this witch, who whips her wand out for everything didn't use magic to play basketball?" said Soul, still not believing her

"YES!"exploded the two girls

"Fine, lets continue." Gave in Ron

_The game continues and Hermione's team of girls had 20 points and the boys had 18…_

"WHOOO, WE WIN!" cheered Patty

"Yeah, great job guys." Congratulated Liz giving Maka and Hermione a high five

"Yes, we couldn't have done it without you." Agreed Tsubaki

"Thanks."Said Hermione and Maka, both out of breath

_With the guys…_

Blackstar was crying in the corner while Kid was trying to comfort him, Harry was gulping down water, Ron was holding the ball waiting for Harry to finish while Soul was muttering about how losing is not cool.

"ALRIGHTY THEN! LETS EAT!" yelled Patty

"*SOB* that's not fair! Yelling is MY thing *SNIFFLE*" wailed Blackstar

"Shut it, crying isn't cool." Muttered Soul

"Come on Blackstar, it isn't ungodly to cry." Comforted Harry

"Here's some water." Offered Ron

"Thanks Garry, Tom."(Harry and Ron) Said Blackstar before chugging the water down

_Then they felt something strange, like a jolt or a shock_

"Did you feel that?" asked Harry

"Yea… it was weird…. Like indescribable… and sort of…. Cool?" said Soul, rubbing the back of his head.

"You don't think…." Started Ron

"Why would she?" said Harry

"AAA THAT WAS SO FREAKY!" Wailed Blackstar

"Oh, the jolt was so symmetrical!" Beamed Kid

"What are two talking about?" inquired Soul

"Hermione… she might have-."

_They were interrupted by Liz…_

"Hey, the pizza is here!" said Liz

"Okay, we're coming." Said Ron and the boys headed off in the direction of the picnic tables

"Hey, where are Maka and Hermione?" asked Harry

"I don't know…" muttered Ron

Tsubaki, Liz and Patty were at the picnic tables getting the pizza out, but Maka and Hermione weren't in sight.

"Hey, where are Maka and Hermione?" asked Harry once they arrived

"They're getting changed." Said Tsubaki, and then the boys noticed that the girls had changed out of their sweats into something more appropriate.

Tsubaki was wearing shorts that cut off at her mid thigh, a blue shirt that had sequins on it and her hair was done in a loose bun and she had flip-flops on. Her earrings were simple studs and she had an ankle bracelet on, her makeup was light and casual.

_Needless to say, Blackstar was drooling…_

Liz and Patty were wearing matching outfits, red shirts that had the shinigami skull on it (Liz had cropped them into belly shirts) with shorts that were jeans folded up to their knees. They left their hair open and wore black rhinestone ballet flats, they wore matching soul necklaces and their makeup was casual.

_Kid fainted because it was so symmetrical…._

"Then where are our two gits?" asked Ron

"What's a_git?"_ wondered Soul

Harry opened his mouth to reply, but was cut off when Maka and Hermione walked out of a portable dressing room that he didn't notice before (tch, Hermione and her magic)

(_Okay guys, so if you didn't get the hint, Tsubaki is trying to impress Blackstar, Liz to Kid, Patty doesn't really care, Hermione to Ron and Maka is confused with Soul and Harry)_

**_BWHAHAHA, that was a super long chapter! I'm totally drained! And thank you to those who were concerned about my braces, thanks, I'm doing so much better (although flossing is just impossible) please review and if you like SoulxMaka please check out my other story "Maka don't leave" okay then, bye ;)_**


	6. Chapter 6

_**Good day wonderful reader! Hey I have a question, how many of you are guys?**_

_** Like I know that my stories are on the mushy lovey dovey side, **_

_**but I was just wondering…. So if you're a guy that loves romantic stories just leave an anonymous review or something, if that's okay with you.**_

_** And I'm not asking this so I can somehow "date" this guy alright?**_

_** Just wanted to know how many guys out there read romance….Anyways, Dobby?**_

_**DOBBY: KoolKat19 does not own Soul Eater or Harry Potter**_

_**Enjoy ;)**_

_**Normal POV (just after the game ended)**_

_**With the girls…**_

"Alright, time to put our plan into action!" said Maka once the guys were distracted by Blackstar's crying

"Plan? What Plan?" asked Liz, who was very confused

"Well, Maka and I here are on a mission to impress our crushes and are trying to look smoking hot so maybe one of them can make a move on us." Explained Hermione taking a long swig of water afterwards.

"That is awesome! Can we join?" said Tsubaki, who was pumped and was wishing Blackstar would make a move since like forever

"Sure, did you bring an outfit to wear at the picnic and movies?" chirped Maka

"Well…" starts Liz opening the gym bag, revealing some jeans and shirts.

"Hmm these won't do…" said Maka furrowing her brows

"Well… we can try something…" said Hermione biting her lip

"What?" asked Liz, eager to hear her plan.

"I can use the time turner… or freeze time….. But both are really risky." Murmured Hermione

"Well what are you waiting for? Wave that magic stick already!" said Liz impatiently

"But, Harry and Ron might be able to tell something is wrong… I know they are gits but they might be able to put two and two together." Said Hermione, pacing up and down the court

"Well… why not…. What's a diabolical plan without some risk?" reason Liz

"You're right… OMIGOSH we need to get moving!" said Hermione

"Huh?" said Maka

"They're distracted right?" Said Hermione

"No… Soul is looking over to Maka…." Smirked Tsubaki

"Can it! How are we going to distract them?" wailed Maka

"It's alright guys, I got this." smiled Patty then walked close to the guys and screamed out,

"ALRIGHTY THEN, LET'S EAT" Screamed Patty

"NO FAIR! YELLING IS MY THING!" wailed Blackstar and everyone's attention was on him

"Okay freezing time it is, because if we use a time turner it will get more complicated and we have unlimited time with the time freezing thing, now go, go GO!"

Said Hermione directing them towards a bush

Hermione pulls out her wand out of her pocket

"Alright guys, put your hands on the wand." Instructed Hermione then she utters the spell and time was frozen

"Okay, let's get started." Said Tsubaki, who was really excited

"There is an emergency kit in the limo, we can use it." Pointed out Patty

"How is that going to help?" asked Maka

"You'll see." Said Liz, a playful smile on her lips

After a jog to the limo…

"Okay, where's this kit?" asked Hermione

"In the back, I have the emergency key." Said Liz, pulling out the key and sticking it into the lock

The trunk was stocked with different outfits and accessories, thought the supplies were limited.

"Wow, impressive." Mused Maka

"We convinced Kid to use the back as a travel closet." Said Patty jumping up and down

"Right, OHHH THIS BRACELET IS FIIIINE" said Tsubaki slipping it on

"It's yours, although it's a bit big so use it as an ankle bracelet" Said Liz looking over as she was ripping two shirts, trying to make them symmetrical

After the outfits were put together….

(Okay so I'm going to recap for you guys, Tsubaki was wearing shorts that cut off at her mid thigh, a blue shirt that had sequins on it and her hair was done in a loose bun and she had flip-flops on. Her earrings were simple studs and she had an ankle bracelet on, her makeup was light and casual.

Liz and Patty were wearing matching outfits, red shirts that had the shinigami skull on it (Liz had cropped them into belly shirts) with shorts that were jeans folded up to their knees. They left their hair open and wore black rhinestone ballet flats, they wore matching soul necklaces and their makeup was casual.

Maka walks out in a strapless yellow and orange sundress that is tight around the torso and fans out and ends just above her knees, she has huge white sunglasses on her head and her hair is open and slightly wavy at the ends. She is wearing peach wedges; her makeup pallet is earthly tones with hints of blush and mascara. She wore a heart shaped pendant (as big as your fist) on a bronze chain that reached down till just above her bellybutton and bracelets on her left arm, along with dangly hoops.

Next Hermione walks out wearing a black jean miniskirt, a white v neck shirt that has sleeves that stop at her elbows and the shirt has rhinestones around the collar. Her hair is parted to the right and held back with a clip, her makeup is also earth toned with more kohl eye liner. She wore simple studs in her ears, a blackbird pendant (about the height of your pinky and width of your wrist) on a simple white chain. She also wore black converse x high-tops that laced up to her knees.)

"Okay are we ready?" asked Hermione, smoothing out her skirt

"Yup, ready as well ever be." Said Maka

"Okay so right after I undo the spell, we need to distract them immediately." Warned Hermione

"I've got that covered, let's roll." Smirked Liz

Back to present time… (But in the dressing room Hermione poofed up)

"Maka, I'm nervous." Said Hermione smoothing out her skirt for the hundredth time

"Chill Hermione, you look great!" encouraged Maka

"But, I never wear-."

"Well you do now, come one were late, Tsubaki, Liz and Patty can't stall forever." Urged Maka

"Alright it's showtime." Said Hermione

Okay now its present time as in where we left off on the last chapter…. NORMAL POV

"Then where are our two gits?" asked Ron

"What's a git?" wondered Soul

Harry opened his mouth to reply, but was cut off when Maka and Hermione walked out of a portable dressing room that he didn't notice before (tch, Hermione and her magic)

"You called?" asked Maka sarcastically

"Well, um, I, well, no, I, kind of, no, wait." Stuttered Ron

"What he's trying to say is, um, well, I got nothing…" said Harry looking down again

"How uncool…" muttered Soul

"Pizza anyone?" chirped Patty stuffing her face with pizza

"Umm, maybe later…" slurred Blackstar

Everyone stops

"WHAT?" shrieks Soul

"I'm not hungry." Said Blackstar, not taking his eyes off Tsubaki

Tsubaki figured out what was going on and knew how to put a stop to it

"Um, will you eat Blackstar, for me?" she said putting on her best puppy dog face which totally worked.

"OFCOURSE TSUBAKI! I WILL EAT ALL THE PIZZA IN THE WORLD FOR YOU! I WILL EAT THE MOON FOR YOU! I WILL." Screamed Blackstar

"That's okay Blackstar, eat normally alright?" said Tsubaki pulling him down

"Okay." He smiled before stuffing his face as usual

"Soooo" started Harry

"It's a nice day, isn't it?" said Maka looking into the distance watching Patty chase ducks

She can be so adorable…. Thought Harry and Soul

So they both decided to put an arm around her… at the same time.

Luckily their arms collided and they immediately pulled away and sending death glares at one another.

'WHY THE HELL IS HE MAKING A MOVE ON HER?'

Maka was completely oblivious to everything and was wondering some different thoughts 'Hmm, it's not long till one of them make a move on me….' Smiling on the inside

With Ron and Hermione…

'Ugh, Ron won't even look at me, I knew this was a bad idea… I should bail' thought Hermione

'DAMMIT WHY IS IT SO HARD TO TALK TO HER?' Thought Ron

'Hmm, what excuse should I use…cramps? Nah, headache? Lame… I'll work on it…'

'Okay… I'll try…. Here I go…'

'Maybe I can fake faint….'

"Hermione?"

"Hmm?"

"You look,"

"Look what?" she asked looking at him

"Umm, nice" he said before looking away blushing like mad

"Thanks, you guys should change before heading to the movies." Said Hermione who was blushing just as much looking down straightening her skirt...Again

"I'm sorry for accusing you for cheating, I guess I'm kind of jealous…" muttered Ron rubbing the back of his head nervously

"It's alright Ron." Whispered Hermione

"Good." He said before sneaking a look at her, she was closing her eyes enjoying the sun's warmth

"Hmm" she hummed

"So I was thinking…" he started waiting for her to insert a 'oh so you've been thinking?' comment, but it never came

"Mione?" he softly called out

"I'm listening." She replied

"Um, I kind of…um…I feel…that I…."Stuttered Ron, he look back to see her looking at him her eyes wide

"Me too." she finished

He was slightest for a moment

"Wait, now I don't know if you agree with what I do but maybe I don't…or you don't…." said Ron, confused with himself

"Ron, take a deep breath, now what do you want to tell me?" she said slowly

"I wanted to say that I-"

"GUYS WERE GONNA BE LATE FOR THE MOVIES!" screamed Kid

"But Kid, it's at 5 we have 2 hours." Said Liz dryly

"I know that, but 3 is more symmetrical than 5 and I'll change the tickets, give me a second." Said Kid before pulling out a cell phone as Ron was screaming on the inside.

With Kid and Liz before his outburst….

"So, Kid…." Started Liz

"Yes, Elizabeth?" Said Kid rearranging his food on his plate to be more symmetrical

"Do you like our outfits?" said Liz nervously

"Our?" asked Kid

"Yeah, mine and Patty's….." said Liz turning around to look at Patty but she was gone

"Patty left some time back to chase ducks around the park." Said Kid

"Oh" said Liz 'This is so stupid, I can't even ask him a straight question…' thought Liz

'She's so symmetrical, I don't deserve to look at her, I'm asymmetrical trash!…' thought Kid, refusing to make eye contact with Liz

'DAMMIT, HE WON'T EVEN LOOK AT ME! Maybe I don't look good enough… I can try to escape then change if he doesn't like it…. Or I'll just ask him' Though Liz

"Kid?"

"hmm"

"Let me rephrase the question, do you like MY outfit?" said Liz instantly regretting it when he didn't reply immediately

"It's very…symmetrical…." Said Kid

"So the only reason you like it is because it's symmetrical…" said Liz

"Yeah" said Kid looking up and saw Liz's hurt face then she turned away

"Hmm, what time is our movie?" said Liz who really wanted to change the subject

"Something wrong, Elizabeth?" asked Kid

"Don't call me Elizabeth; you know I hate that name." Muttered Liz, her words dripping with venom

"Well, I like that name." said Kid, who figured out something is definitely wrong

"Whatever, I'm going to go get some coke." Said Liz standing up

"Elizabeth?" asked Kid, who knew what he was getting himself into

"What?" She said through gritted teeth

"Can you bring me some more strawberries? There are 3 on one side and 4 one the other." Said Kid

'Kid and his damn symmetry' thought Liz

"Sure." She said with no emotion in her voice, walking away from the table towards the bowl of strawberries

"Here" She said passing him a bowl of symmetrically cut strawberries

Kid inspects them and was delighted to see that they were perfect

"Oh Liz, you know me so well." He barely whispered

"What?" she asked

"Mmm nothing… just admiring the symmetry." Smiled Kid

'Right, you can admire strawberries but not me?' thought Liz

"Okay, I'll just leave you and symmetry alone for some time then." She said getting up giving up

"Liz…."

"What now?" she said irritated

"Sit down." He ordered

"Why?"

"Please?"

"Fine" she complied

"Now tell me, what's wrong?"

"Nothing is wrong Kid." Reassured Liz

"Liz, I know something is wrong, you're usually so cheerful and carefree but now you're expressionless and sad." He gave her a moment

"Now I'm going to repeat myself, what's wrong?" whispered Kid

"I don't know…I'm just a bit peeved that you didn't like my outfit." Muttered Liz

Kid busts out laughing

"I knew it…." Muttered Liz getting up again

"Liz!" called Kid but Liz was already walking away

"LIZ!" called Kid again

"ELIZIBETH!" he called out again

"WHAT?" she yells

"I'm sorry for laughing." Apologized Kid

"Its fine, I'm going to change." She said and walked off again

"Elizabeth you look fine!"

"No its not! The only thing you find nice to say about it was that it was symmetrical!"

"Liz! Symmetry is BEAUTIFUL! YOU'RE BEAUTIFUL!" said Kid

"I-"

"Yes! I love your very symmetrically beautiful outfit!" insisted Kid to a blushing Liz

"Thanks…" she said and they were really close now

'OMIGOD IS HE GONNA DO IT?" thought Liz

"Oh my, the movie is at five right? This is unacceptable!"

"GUYS WERE GONNA BE LATE FOR THE MOVIES!" screamed Kid

"But Kid, it's at 5 we have 2 hours." Said Liz dryly

"I know that, but 3 is more symmetrical than 5 and I'll change the tickets, give me a second." Said Kid before pulling out a cell phone as Ron was screaming on the inside.

'DAMN YOU SYMMETRY!" Thought Ron and Liz

AWWW, that was too cute, poor dense Kid…. Anyways, thanks for reading, please leave a review and if you like SoulxMaka please check out my other story "maka don't leave" which I will be wrapping up soon kk bye!


	7. Chapter 7

_**OMG guys, it's me again I'm back to writing after my mild concussion!**_

_**Don't worry I'm fine thank goodness but school is starting this week :P**_

_**I don't own Soul Eater or Harry Potter enjoy ;)**_

_**~Maka POV~**_

_Sigh, neither of them made a move on me unfortunately but I think if I keep it up one of them might._

_I look of into the distance sighing romantically deep in thought, I wonder who will… make a move, I mean._

_I'm so lucky; any girl would give anything to be in my shoes, not to sound vain or anything._

_Ugh I really should get my head out of the clouds and focus!_

_I'm so ridiculous I don't even know which guy I like!_

_Or is it that I don't want to let any one of them down…_

_But which one do I like? I screamed at myself balling up my fists_

"Uh, Maka?" asked Soul

"Hmm"

"Are you alright?" he asked coming closer

_Whhaaa? What is he doing? Omg, is he making a move?!_

"You were spacing out."

Added Harry unexpectedly placing a hand on my shoulder from behind

"W-w-was i.." I said my voice shaking from the nervousness

_Awkward…._

"Yea, I noticed." Growled Soul glaring at Harry

"Yes, so did I." boasted Harry

I craned my neck around to look at Harry and he was shooting glares right back at him

_Well, this is awkward…and this could get ugly…WHAT DO I DO?!_

I saw Hermione worriedly looking my way I check if Soul or Harry were looking at me and once it was safe I glanced back and mouthed 'HELP'

And she mouthed 'ALRIGHT' back

"Hey guys, we should get going to the movie." She butted in trying to break up the death glaring

_AHH IT'S NOT WORKING!_

Hermione noticed this too and took immediate action

"HEY MAKA, TSUABKI NEEDS OUR HELP!" she yelled and pulled me out

Soul and Harry looked around for Tsubaki who was sitting with Liz and Patty

"WHAT? WHERE IS MY SWEET TUSBAKI! I WILL SAVE YOU!" screamed Blackstar wildly looking around for her

_Oh shit_

That was the expression and Hermione's face as well…

"Tsubaki is fine…" said Harry raising an eyebrow at Hermione who nervously laughed

Blackstar was hugging Tsubaki and once she heard what happened she walks over(with Blackstar at her feet)

"Hey guys, I'm fine, what's going on?" she questioned

"Umm, FASHION CRISIS!" Yells Hermione reaching for my coke that I set down and splashed it onto Tsubaki's shirt

_OMIGOD_

"WHATTT!"She exclaimed

"See? Come on Maka lets go help her!" she said trying to mask her smirk

"_Hermione!" _she growls once we were behind the dressing room curtain

"Sorry! It was for a good cause!" she said explaining everything

"TSUBAKI! ARE YOU ALRIGHT IN THERE?!" Screamed Blackstar loyally standing outside of the door

"Yeah, I'll be out in 5 minutes!" she called back

"I'LL BE WAITING FOR YOU DEAR!" He screamed back

_Bwhahaha_

Hermione snickered along with me

"Well Tsubaki, you seem to be doing well." Mused Liz

"Uh huh." She blushed and rubbed the back of her head nervously

"How are we going to get this stain out though?" she hissed glaring at Hermione

Hermione pulls her wand out of her converse x hightop (for those who don't know they're like a pair of boots/sneakers)

She waves it and points it at the stained section and POOF it was gone

"Whoa, it's like magic!" exclaimed Patty

"Dang, doing magic can really come handy sometimes." I muttered

"Yep, it's a life saver." Laughed Hermione stuffing her wand back into her converse x high top

I opened the door and Blackstar bursts in hugging Tsubaki

"TSUBAKI! I MISSED YOU SO MUCH!"

"Aw, I missed you too Blackstar" she giggled hugging him back

_Ha, hugging in a changing room…_

"HAVE FUN YOU TWO!" Exclaimed Patty shutting the door behind us

"WHA-PATTY!" Yelled Tsubaki

"Come on everyone let's go!" said Liz in a hushed tone and motioned us to leave so they can have a private moment

"Alright guys, limo will be here in 10 minutes, that should give them enough time to makeup." Huffed Liz checking her watch

"But in their case, make out." Giggled Patty

"Oh wait, I have an idea!" exclaimed Hermione

"What?"I asked excitedly

"Let's dance!" she said

"What?"asked Liz

"We can plug someone's iPod up to the speaker and have a 10 minute dance party and a little _someone someone_ can get romantic." She said smirking and raising her eyebrows implying suggestive meaning.

"Here lets use mine." Suggested Hermione reaching for her white iPod touch.

"Oh, and we can pull the limo in that drive way so we can use the speaker." Pointed out Patty

"KID, CAN YOU PULL THE LIMO IN OVER THERE?!" yelled Liz

"WHY?!"yelled back Kid, who was standing with Soul rearranging the food on his plate to be symmetrical.

"BECAUSE!" yelled back Liz

"THAT'S NOT A GOOD ENOUGH REASON, ELIZABETH!" Replied Kid

"KID!"whined Liz, getting annoyed

"WHATS THE REASON LIZ." Asked Kid

"Patty, we need your assistance." Said Liz face palming

"Alright sis." Chirped Patty standing on top of the table

"YO KID, GET YOUR LAZY ASS MOVING RIGHT NOW OR IMMA COME OVER THERE AND MAKE IT MOVE!" screamed Patty in a voice that even made Blackstar wince from inside the dressing room.

"Alright, I'm coming." Muttered Kid violently shaking from fear if she really did do what she threatened.

_**10 minutes later**_

"Dammit, what's taking Kid so long?" groaned Liz stretching her arms

All the girls were lazily lying on the picnic table while the guys were playing football nearby.

"I don't know, how long does it take to drive a limo for like a block?" questioned Maka raising her too huge white sun glasses on her head

"Actually, he's been here the whole time, he's just trying to symmetrically park it into the driveway." Yawned Hermione flexing her calf

"Huh?"everyone turned around to see Kid in the driveway with his cheek to the floor and a ruler to the limo tire.

"YES! IT'S BEAUTIFUL! PERFECTLY SYMETRICAL!" cried Kid

"Alright then, let's go." Said Hermione grabbing her IPod and turning on the radio

"Where are the speakers?" asked Hermione

"Over there." Pointed Liz

Hermoine plugged in the IPod and automatically speakers are uncovered next to the head and tail lights blasting the music form a 360 degree angle

"Alriiiiiight let's get this party started!" said Patty breaking down on the driveway

The boys continued to play football and didn't take notice of the music

"Hermione, turn it up higher!" whispered Liz

The music finally reached the boy's ears and they started to make their way towards the limo.

"THERE COMING THIS WAY, EVERYONE ACT NATURAL!" whisper commanded Hermione

And so the final position was Maka on the roof with Hermione seemingly soaking up some sun with Maka's feet hanging off the edge and dangling and swaying to the music and Hermione's legs stretched out.

Liz was in the driver's seat with her legs leisurely resting on the steering wheel with the seat pushed all the way backed up and Patty was still break dancing in the driveway and was unexpectedly good at it.

"So why the sudden urge for music?" asked Soul

"I don't know, we were just feeling bored." Said Maka looking off into the distance and smiled

_SHE'S SO ADORABLE! Though Harry and Soul_

"Hmm, should we dance?" asked Harry

"Ha! Are you stupid? Who would want to-"said Soul

"That sounds like a great idea, Harry! A dance party!" chirped Maka

"Yeah, that sounds like a great idea." Smiled Liz

"I'm in." announced Hermione leaping off the roof and gracefully landing on her feet

"Me too!" yelled Patty doing the worm exceptionally well

Soul grumbled in annoyance

"Alright, want to dance Maka?" asked Harry

"Sure, but I'm no good at dancing." Said Maka

'_OH HELL NO! THAT'S WHAT SHE TOLD ME! IT SHOULD BE ME THERE NOT HIM!' inwardly screamed Soul_

"So Kid, aren't you going to dance?" asked Liz

"no."replied Kid plopping down in the passenger seat

"alright."Muttered Liz '_now what? He doesn't want to dance, ugh now I'm the loner_

"Unless you want to dance." Suggested Kid looking over

"With you?" asked Liz

"Yes, unless you don't want to." Said Kid

"Hmmm."Hummed Liz as if she was actually thinking about it when the actual answer was yes, yes and a million times yes

"As long as we don't have to do that 90 degree leg kicking thing."She bargained

"So you're accepting my offer?" Said Kid raising an eyebrow in amusement

Liz raised an eyebrow back at him

"And it has to be symmetrical though." Added Kid

"Ha-ha, of course I want to dance with you." Laughed Liz making Kid blush

Everyone was having a good time awkwardly dancing on the driveway to upbeat music.

_**In the portable changing room with Blackstar and Tsubaki….**_

_*SLAM* *SLAM* *SLAM*_

"Slamming against the door won't help, Blackstar." Groaned Tsubaki

"Dammit, why won't it budge?" grunted Blackstar finally giving up and sliding against the door in defeat

"At least its air conditioned in here." Sighed Tsubaki looking around for any other way of escape

"The witch poofed this up right?" wondered Blackstar

"Uh-huh, it's kind of random if there was a changing room in the middle of the park with air conditioning." Said Tsubaki

"So that's why I can't punch our way out!" exclaimed Blackstar

_Tsubaki was sitting on the platform and Blackstar was propped up against the door…. There was an uncomfortable silence…._

"I hope they don't forget us here…." Said Tsubaki

"Hey, do you hear that?" asked Blackstar

"Is that…music?" smiled Tsubaki

"Hey, want to dance?" grinned Blackstar

"Sure why not." Laughed Tsubaki

_I bet that's why they locked us in here, to make something romantic happen…I don't know whether to kill them or hug them. _Thought Tsubaki

They began to awkwardly dance, it was more of a sloppy geeky sort of dance that at the end of it had them in fits of giggles.

_A slow dance comes on…._

Nothing had to be said and they both presumed the appropriate dancing position with her hands around this neck and his hands on her waist they began to sway to the music

(_This is the part where you go "AWWWWW")_

No one really knew how to dance; no one exactly had time when there were kishins to fight.

_**Back outside nearby on the drive way…**_

Liz winks at Hermione while walking with Kid to the center of the driveway, she took the hint and switched the songs and a slow song comes on.

"Man, why is it a slow song?" whined Soul

"That was fun." Smile Harry

"Yea, your better at dancing than me." Laughed Maka

"HA! Him? He was stumbling all over Parvati's feet!" howled Ron

"Poor girl, she was muttering how you ruined her night the next day."Said Hermione dryly

"Oh yea? I know of a certain someone who screwed up another certain someone's evening." Retorted Harry

Hermione's smiled disappeared and so did the color in Ron's face.

"Ahem, Padma really didn't mind that much, she just told me to never speak to her again." Calmly replied Ron

He knew exactly what Harry was referring to but was trying to avoid it

"I'm going to get a drink." Muttered Hermione and immediately let go of Ron's neck like it was on fire and speed walked to the limo to grab a soda from the cooler.

"Good job mate! Bloody hell what do I do know?" exploded Ron

"Hey, sorry Ron, I was just trying to-." Explained Harry

"Forget it, just help me out here." Hurried Ron grabbing him by the sleeve and tugged him towards the limo leaving a confused Maka behind

"Eh?"

"Sorry Maka! I'll be right back!" yelled Harry

Soul who just saw everything had a grin on his face and saw an opening.

"Hey Maka, you want to dance?" asked Soul trying not to make his voice shake

"Sure, I would love to." Smiled Maka

The slow dance was still going on and they danced exactly like they did in the black room.

And since this is a romantic story, the sprinklers went off.

(_Yup, I was watching High School Musical 2 and when Troy and Gabriella were dancing in the sprinklers so just imagine that)_

Soul swore and Maka squealed, everyone else laughed and started to run through the sprinklers together.

"How uncooOOOOOOOOOOLLLLLLL." Yelled Soul as Kid dumped a bucket of ice into his shirt from the behind

Maka was laughing so hard that she was crying at a frenzied Soul who was jumping around in an ineffective effort to get the ice out of his shirt

"AHAHAHAH . . ! BWAHAHA!" screamed Maka

"DAMMIT KID I WILL MURDER YOU!" screamed Soul while he was chasing Kid around the park

"IM SORRY SOUL! IT WAS A DARE!" Pleaded Kid

"I WILL CUT YOU ASYMETRICALY AS POSSIBLE YOU BASTARD!" threatened Soul

"NOOO PLEASE I BEG OF YOU!" begged Kid

"Well then I guess I don't have a dance partner anymore." Chuckled Maka wiping tears off her face

"HA! Poor Maka… both of them ditched her…and Maka is my friend… I WILL KILL THEM!" growled Patty murderously running around

"Hey Maka, I'm sorry Ron kind of-." Nervously laughed Harry walking back

"THAT'S NOT A GOOD ENOUGH REASON YOU BASTARD!" screamed Patty charging towards Harry

"What? Hey what's up with AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HH." Screamed Harry running off towards Soul and Kid where Soul was asymmetrically holding him up by the sleeve and Kid was passed out.

"Hey we need to let Tsubaki and Blackstar out don't we?" said Liz

"Alright let's go check on them." Agreed Maka standing up

"OH"

"MY"

"GOD"

They opened the door and they saw Blackstar and Tsubaki making out

"OHHHH IT LOOKS LIKE OUR PLAN WORKED!" Cheered Maka hugging Liz

Blackstar and Tsubaki didn't even notice and continued sucking each other's faces

"Uhh guys?" laughed Liz

_No response_

"Break it up guys." Chuckled Maka

They finally separated and shooting death glares at Maka and Liz, who were fighting back laughter

"Some privacy please?" hissed Tsubaki

"You guys can suck face as much as you want at the movies okay? Just not now, were getting late." Explained Liz

"Alright!"smiled Black star who was grinning like someone told him that he became a millionaire

_**With Hermione after she stormed off**_

"THAT IDIOT! DOESN'T HE EVEN REALIZE THAT HE WAS THE ONE WHO RUINED MY EVENING?" I mentally screamed and tears streamed down her face, mascara and all.

But i didn't care, whatever, she gave up.

'_It's just too much work! I can't take it anymore!"_

"HERMIONE!"he called out

_CRAAAAAP_

_I got to hide! He can't see me like THIS!_

I can hide behind that rock! But its risky…

"HERMIONE! YOU THERE?!"

No time! Okay I just have to be careful or I'm going to fall into the pond

Careful…don't lose footing…slowlyyyy….yes! Now I just have to wait.

"I really screwed up this time huh…" groaned Ron

Noononnonono don't sit down and strand me here…crap, he sat down.

"You didn't just screw up mate, you royally screwed up." Added Harry

"Why the hell did you bring up the Yule Ball?!" yelled Ron

"Well I'm sorry alright? It's your fault that you were too dense to see that Hermione wanted to go with YOU not Krum!" exploded Harry

"DON'T YOU THINK I BLOODY KNEW THAT?! I KNEW THAT I WAS A DOUCHE AND SCREWED UP HER NIGHT! I just didn't know how to say sorry…" yelled Ron

"Like this, ahem. 'Hey Hermione, I'm really sorry for being a git on that one night two freaking years ago and I'm sorry I wasn't a man enough back then and had to apologize TWO YEARS LATER."Impersonated Harry

"HARRY YOUR REALLY NOT HELPING, WHY DON'T YOU JUST GO BACK TO YOUR MEISTER GIRL?!" Yelled Ron

"Fine then, I was going to make a move on her but NO, you just had to butt in and tell her about-." Harry stops and sees Ron's crestfallen face

"Hey mate," he kneels down "I'm sorry, just apologize she'll forgive you." He soothes

"Whatever mate." Mumbles Ron

"Fine, sulk all you want but I'm just saying, you look very unattractive when you sulk." Says Harry trying to make him smile.

Ron looks at him and raises an eyebrow "what the bloody hell?!" he growls

"HAHA just kidding mate, bye, can't keep Maka waiting." He laughs and leaves Ron to his thoughts

"Stupid git." Mumbles Ron

_Oh wow, this is just great. Now I am really stranded here…damned if I do, damned if I don't!_

_Aw but he looks so sad, NO I cant! But I really- AHHH_

That's when I fell into the freaking pond

" 'MIONE WHAT THE HELL?!" he screamed

That's all I heard before falling in

_THIS ISNT A POND IT'S A FREAKING LAKE! WHY IS IT SO DEEP? WHERE IS THE SHALLOW PART?!_

_I'm so freaking screwed._

_Where's my wand? Oh right, in my converse x high tops I just can't reach it!_

I was failing around in the water, hell with it I'll just swim up even if he does see me.

_Okay so I just swim towards the surface, and OH CRAP HE DOVE IN WITH ME!_

He spotted me and started to swim in that direction but he still was a fair distance away.

_Oh no, Ron..cant…see me like….this…_

The last thing I saw was his face mouthing out 'HERMIONE' then everything went black.

_**IM SO SORRY! PLEASE DON'T HATE ME FOR LEAVING YOU AT A CLIFFHANGER! But seriously guys she's going to be okay, I mean it takes more than that to kill Hermione Granger**_

_**Hermione: damn straight**_

_**Anyway, I'm sorry this is kind of late, I promised some readers that this would be up this weekend but I remembered and dropped everything and completed it and send this off to my beta ASAP. But that still didn't happen, so sorry...**_

_**Till next time BYEE.**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**HI GUYS, ITS ME! So guys, I think this story is going to be really long like really long…**_

_**I just don't want to end it! I love writing this story so much so if you think I should write more or end it soon please tell me,**_

_** If you guys think it will be too long then just say so, I'll make sequels if you want ;)**_

_**Dobby: KoolKat19 does not own Soul Eater or Harry Potter**_

_**Enjoy ;)**_

_**Previously…(Dobby narrating)**_

Ms. Granger fell into the very unexpectedly deep pond after trying to hide from Mr. Weasley.

She was mad at him because he is too dense to apologize after the Yule ball,

Mr. Potter went back to Ms. Maka and was being chased by Ms. Patty who was chasing Mr. Soul for leaving Ms. Maka.

Oh, and Mr. Weasley went after Ms. Granger, did I miss anything?

Me: No that was great, Dobby, ON WITH LE STORY! -Fail French

_**~Hermione POV**_~

Am I dead? Nah, if I was then my head wouldn't be hurting so much.

I would open my eyes but I can't face Ron right now.

By my judgment I'm lying down on a comfortable pillow, I can hear Harry talking in the distance.

"Yeah, she's fine; she should be waking up soon." He said

"Why did she jump in? And why didn't she swim up? Or use magic? She knows how to swim!" exclaimed Draco…wait WHAT?!

_SHUTTHEFRONTDOOR_

_What the hell is Malfoy doing here?!_

I crack my eyes open and look around and sure enough he was there, ugh it's a shame it was such a short Malfoy-free-day,

yup after 6 years you think you'd get more than a one day break of this guy.

"What the hell is HE doing here?" I growled giving Harry a death glare

"Relax Granger, I was sent my Dumbledore anyway, why did you try to commit suicide?" he asked, his face displaying no emotion

"I didn't try to commit suicide Malfoy, and why does Dumbledore think that-."

"We don't know, he just showed up, we have a meeting in the death room in an hour." Explained Soul from somewhere.

(Well I couldn't see him I was lying down!)

"So Granger comfortable?" smirked Malfoy

"What?"

I try to sit up and apparently I was on Ron's surprisingly comfortable lap.

I try to look at Ron's face but he kept looking away, I could tell he was mad at me.

"Ron?"I call out

He ignores me and gets up and walks away

"Ignore him 'Mione, we have to get to DWMA, Lord Death says its important."Said Harry offering a hand to help me up

"OH MY GOD HERMIONE, ARE YOU ALRIGHT?" exclaimed Maka

"Yeah, I'm fine." I shudder, my clothes weren't completely dry yet, hell, I was drenched

"You poor thing, we need to get you dry." Soothed Tsubaki

I look around; we were at the same spot where Ron was sitting.

"Come on Hermione you should get changed into some dry clothes." Urged Liz pulling me towards my magical changing room

**In the changing room…**

"It's a good thing Ron pulled you out." Commented Liz drying my hair after I told her what happened

_Ron_

"Oh no!" I exclaim, standing up accidently knocking the hairbrush out of Tsubaki's hand

"What's wrong?" she asked

"Ron must be freezing! It's pretty cold outside, I have to go find him!"I said heading towards the door

"Okay, but you should probably get dressed first." Chuckled Maka, I was only wearing a long puffy while bathrobe

"Oh…right."I laughed

I change into some comfy black sweat pants from Pink, a thin white long sleeved v neck tee from Hollister.

"It's a bit plain…" commented Tsubaki

"Hmm yeah, but she's had a rough day…" reasoned Maka

"Yeah, falling into a lake definitely gives her permission to wear sweats"noted Liz

"But it's still plain…" pouted Maka

"Well let's try this…" smirked Liz

She pulled my hair into a messy bun and my hair was already wavy from the lake incident and added

big hoops and used khol eyeliner and gave me a Smokey eye look.

"Yup, much better." Approved Maka

"Okay, I look fabulous, can I go find Ron now?" I whine

"Sure."Smiled Tsubaki opening the door

As I was walking out Liz was yelling after me

"GO HERMIONE, GO FIND YOUR LOVE!" dramatically, I rolled my eyes at her and kept walking

Wait, I no idea where he is!

I should probably head to the limo and see if anyone is there…

It's getting dark…he's probably going to catch a cold. Ugh he probably hates me for making him do this!

I see the limo in the distance and everyone was in it.

Soul, Kid, Harry, Ron, Draco and the girls, how did they get in before me?

"Hey Hermione, what took you so long?" chirped Patty

"Hurry, get in, we have to get back to DWMA ASAP father says it's an emergency." Urged Kid from the driver's seat

"Alright."I mutter getting in

I crane my neck around Tsubaki to look at Ron but he caught me looking and turned his head away.

_Really?_

I huffed and crossed my arms and sunk into my seat.

The only noise was Patty toying with the radio switching the channels till Kid told her to do it symmetrically or stop.

By my judgment he's never snapped at her like that so she stopped and glumly stared out the window.

That uncomfortable silence hung above our heads for the rest of the ride

_This sucks…_

_**~In the death room… Normal POV~**_

"Hello children, I have called you here to discuss a serious matter, oh and Dumbledore is here too."

greeted Lord Death in a less than cheerful way

Dumbledore's image was seen in Lord Death's mirror, sitting at his desk.

"Hello children, I have some bad news, Lord Voldemort has joined forces with the Kishin." Glumly reported Dumbledore

"WHAT?!"everyone shrieked

"Who the hell is Voldemort?" growled Soul

"He's a dark lord who murdered Harry's parents and countless others…he's basically a magical Hitler…" explained Hermione

"And he's noseless!" added Lord Death

"Yes, he is, which is why I've asked Malfoy to assist you as backup."Calmly said Dumbledore

"We have reason to believe Voldemort is in Death City, the reason Harry's scar isn't hurting is because he's got a witch working from him too."

said Lord Death

"Well, WE have a witch on our side too!" smiled Patty

"Yes, which is why we need you to track them down before they get on the move." Explained Dumbledore

"You start in 3 days, Dr. Stein has to prepare you first." Said Lord Death

"You better go get some sleep now; you have a long day of train ahead of you tomorrow." Smiled Dumbledore

_**Back at the apartment…**_

_In Harry and Ron's tent…_

"So where's my bed?" demanded Malfoy plopping down on Ron's bed

"The floor." Said Ron

"No thanks…I think I'll share one with Granger." Smirked Malfoy

"As if she'll let you!" chuckled Ron

"You never know Wesley." Muttered Malfoy

"Cut it out you two… 'Mione's got a cold." Said Harry walking into the tent

"What?"demanded Ron

"She's running a temperature, probably from being soaked for so long, she keeps asking for you." He said

"Me?"

"Yup"

"Go get her champ." Called Malfoy

"Shut up, Malfoy" grumbled Ron slightly blushing

"Good luck mate." Said Harry as he slapped Ron's back

He was definitely going to need it

_**~Hermione POV~**_

Ughhh, this sucks! I don't have a really high fever but my nose is still running and I feel like crap.

"Alright, get a lot of rest, and eat this tablet every 4 hours and you'll be better by tomorrow." Smiled Maka

"Thanks, Maka." I croaked

"No problem, get well soon." She said and then left

"UHHHH"I groaned

I'm not sleepy yet, what do I do now?

"Mione?"

Aw man

Just because I accidentally mumbled his name Harry thinks I "like him" well he is right (too right)

I need to lay it cool for some time…

So why is he here? I mean I just have a slight fever…and a cough…and I feel like crap…okay, I need some company.

" 'Mione?"he asked louder

"Hmmm?"I murmured

Good, I can act like I'm waking up

"You feeling okay?" he asked

I have like 6 hot bottles on me and I probably look like hell, define 'okay'.

"Ehhh"I said

"I'm sorry….." he said as he plopped down on my bed popping a hot bottle

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH"I let out a blood curling scream

Shitshithsithisthstihsitshit 

"AHH I'M SO SORRY HERMIONE!" screamed Ron, does he think sorry I going to make the pain go away?

"HOLY SHIT THAT BURNS!" he stares at me like I had grown a 2ndhead, I don't give a crap if I'm cussing.

IT BURNS!

"WHATS WRONG? I HEARD SOMEONE SCREAMING, HERMIONE ARE YOU OKAY?"

screams Maka running in wearing a pair of sleep short shorts and a black tank top, her hair a mess and sleep mask lopsided.

"What the hell is going on?" muttered Soul stumbling in knocking over a book on the table obviously half asleep

"Hermione are you alright?" demanded Harry followed by Malfoy

"Was that Weasley screaming like a girl?" chuckled Malfoy

"Why is there a party going in here? It's almost midnight you know."Yawned Blair wearing her usual night gown

"AH-I'm o-okay guys I-I-I just accidentally-." I stuttered as best as I could with a straight face, trying not to show the pain

"I accidentally popped her hot bottle when I sat down." Muttered Ron, cutting me off

"AHAHAHA, YOUR FAT ASS BURNED YOUR GIRLFRIEND!" howled Malfoy

"I'LL BREAK YOUR FACE MALFOY!" he screamed in rage

"Hermione! Where were you burned?" frantically asked Maka

"M-M-my leg" I gasped

She yanked the blanket off to reveal my soaked right leg

"We'll need to pull her pajama pants off." Pointed out Blair

All the boys got nose bleeds, ugh typical

"ALL OF YOU OUT!" I yelled

"B-b-but Hermione." Laughed Harry

"All of you idiots better get out right now before I tie your tongues to your wands then _feed you to Crookshanks_."

Soul speaks up

"I don't have a wand."

"Fine then, I'll tie your tongue to the lamp post and leave you there to ROT." I threatened

They all turned pale and immediately left

"Nice job." Chuckled Maka

"Here we go." Smirked Blair and used her cat claws to rip the leg of my right pajama leg off.

I gasped when the burn was exposed to the cool air

"It looks like the burn goes from your ankle to your mid thigh"observed Maka

"Ohhh it looks like you're going to be wearing short shorts for some time." Evilly grinned Blair

Perverted cat…

"Yup, I'll go get some ointment for your burn…it looks like it's going to be an ugly one."

Grimaced Maka at the fresh wound which was now turning an ugly red

Maka leaves and leave me alone with Blair

"Sooo, I heard some interesting thing happened at the lake today." She smirked

"Like Tsubaki and Black star hooking up, Malfoy randomly appearing and I still don't know how the hell he got here,

and me falling into a lake and Ron saving me and I catch a cold and he surprisingly didn't, and we have to track down Voldemort too!"

I grumble

"Sounds complicated." Muses Blair gently checking for hot bottle before sitting on my bed.

"I just don't know how to concentrate on the task at hand with all of THIS going on!" I exclaim throwing my hands around

"THIS?"imitates Blair flailing her arms around

"Yes!"I huff

"Alright…I think this will do." Says Maka walking back in squinting at the ointment label

I hiss when she rubs it on the sensitive flesh, at first it gave a cooling sensation then it burned SO bad, it felt like daggers in my skin.

I bit my lip tasting the blood pool in my mouth, trying not to scream and scrunching the bed sheets under me.

Maka kept spreading the cream around, being careful to thoroughly get it into my skin.

_AHH THIS IS TOO MUCH!_

The pain wasn't going away, it was increasing!

_Don't panic! Whatever you do don't panic!_

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHH"

I screamed my heart out, like SCREAMED!

I screamed till I ran out of breath and then as soon I got another breath full of air I let another blood curling shriek

I kept repeating this process, scream, breathe, scream, and breathe.

"HERMIONE! CALM DOWN, ITS GOING TO BE ALRIGHT!"

"ITS OKAY HERMIONE, CHILL!"

Their voices (Maka's and Blair's) weren't reaching me, all I wanted to do was release this pain.

I threw my head back and started to scream but started coughing instead (probably from all that screaming)

"HERMIONE!"

I think the boys are here… I can't tell… too busy withering in pain here….

"BREATHE HERMIONE!"

"GO CALL 911!"

"GO! GO!"

"CALL DUMBLEDORE!"

_Water…_

_I NEED WATER!_

"_WATER! GET ME WATER!" I screamed_

"WATER?"

"_WATER!"_

Eventually someone (I think it was Soul) brought my water and I emptied it onto my leg and POOF the pain was slowly going away…

the daggers were going away.

I sighed in relief and started to recompose myself, which is hard to do after you've been screaming bloody murder for like 5 minutes straight.

My breathing was somewhat normal and my pulse lowered a bit.

"Hermione?"

I look over to Ron who was looking at me as if I just told him that I just failed my exam (flabbergasted)

"Maka-let me see that ointment box" I croaked

She wordlessly passed it over

Just as I thought…

"I'm allergic to (insert random chemical) "

"What?"maka asks with disbelief

"Yup, it was just an allergic reaction" I coughed

"But I still have to contact Dumbledore, get me to Professor Sprout, NOW"I demand

"Can we do this in the morning?" yawns Harry

"HARRY?! I'M LETHALLY ALLERGIC TO (insert random chemical)

AND YOU'RE ASKING IF IT CAN ENDURE MY IMMUNE SYSTEM SO YOU CAN GET SOME SLEEP AND I MIGHT _DIE?!"_

I Screech and end up coughing

"Sorry"he mumbles

"Go get the mirror from my bag, it's over there, and it will contact Dumbledore and- well you know the rest." I cough

"Geez Granger, you gave us a heart attack." Mumbles Malfoy

"Yeah, you were all red and you're eyes were like half gone and you basically temporally made us deaf."

Complained Soul

Ron was looking in my bag and when he looks up and we made eye contact he had this pained expression on his face and look away.

What?

Whatever, I need to clear my head and concentrate!

I need to focus on why we were sent here in the first place!

I propped the mirror up and used my wand (which was on my dresser) to do a simple spell.

The mirror fogged and slowly the fog cleared and the image of Dumbledore filled the mirror.

It look like he was sitting down for an afternoon cup of tea.

"Ms. Granger is everything all right?" he asked concerned

"I need to talk to Professor Sprout right now, it's an emergency!"

I just hope she can help…

_5 minutes later…_

"Yes? Are you alright ?" she asked, annoyed

"No, it seems I have accidentally come in contact with (insert random chemical)" I explained

"Oh my goodness! What can I do to help?" she exclaimed

"I need to flush it out of my body, or it might do some fatal damage."I coughed

"Alright, you need some…"

(she basically makes them go get a bunch of unusual stuff from the kitchen and mix it all together to make one large healing potion)

"Gross"commented Maka, scrunching her face up from the awful smell.

I took a deep breath and swallowed it all.

Ugh! It's so thick and warm and bitter! Ew, and lumpy! I tried to control my gagging reflex but nearly vomited all over the sheets.

"Alright, now you might throw up after a few hours, this will also take care of that small cold you had

but that bruise will stay and will really throb for the first 8 hours and then it will feel like ice for 6 more hours and then good as new." She said with a mouthful of pumpkin pie

"Thank you Professor" I sighed, feeling SO much better

"Now you kids better be getting some sleep, goodbye take care." She smiled before cutting off the connection

What time is it?

I look at the clock on the wall and it read 1:30 am

Crap, we better get some sleep

"Hey Maka, we should hit the hay." I yawned and look over to see Maka passed out on the couch in Soul's arms

How the hell did that happen?!

Harry and Malfoy were sprawled on the day bed, both snoring.

And Ron wasn't in sight, ugh he probably went back to his tent, he probably went 'oh Hermione's such a bother,

waking everyone up like that and not taking care of herself, what a wimp' and then went to bed'

Yup, that's what probably what happened

" 'Mione."He muttered

Holly crap!

Oh wow he was on the floor by my bed the whole time… Awww

Oh, that sleep position doesn't look comfortable at all…

He was sleeping with his butt in the air and well, he was kind of doing the snail….

It is stupid, hilarious, and adorable at the same time!

I guess I should help him onto the bed, I mean…because he will get a cramp…yea, that's it.

I prop him up to the side of the bed as best as I can and leave him there.

I mean, I can't do much with my bad leg.

I felt my eyes getting heavier and heavier and finally fell asleep, smiling at Ron's drooling face.

_**Yup I'm done, it's kind of going off the outline I originally had for it, but I think its alright…**_

_**Okay I'm done, till next time, REVIEW , bye ;)**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**Hey guys! SOOO sorry I'm not updating like I'm supposed to ;(**_

_**School has me tied up, But I tired really hard!**_

_**I redid my entire chapter 3 times and it is the longest,**_

_**I'll post it right after my awesome editior edits it.**_

_**Since I'm not a totally heartless author here is a preview, again SO sorry and I'll try harder next time.**_

When they got down to the limo Kid was frolicking about how there were 8 people in the car.

"Hey Kid did you get a new limo? Asked Soul examining the new array of buttons and switches available to each passenger.

"Yes, we upgraded" confirmed Kid staring out the window in pride

Maka studied the remote then attacked it pressing some switches and screens appeared,

separating the limo into two parts, boy on one side then girls on the other.

"What the heck?" asked Ron banging on the screen.

Hermione mouths back 'girl talk, sorry'

"One of the upgrades?" asks Soul

"Yes, impressive isn't it?" beamed Kid

"Hey, maybe we can read their lips" suggested Draco for the screen was transparent

The girls noticed that they were being watched so Maka presses another button

and another opaque screen covered the girls giving them total privacy.

"Seriously? You might as well would have given them free wifi and a coffee machine!" exclaimed Ron

Kid awkwardly hid the latte that he just made

"I mean what do WE get?" he asked facing Kid who was caught red handed drinking out of his latte

Kid pulled out a handkerchief and wiped his whipped cream mustache

"Well, there IS this one function that I think you might like" he grinned

"Well? What is it?" impatiently asked Draco

"With this remote I can activate the speakers and hear what they are saying"

said Kid pulling out a small remote out of the compartment grinning smugly

"They are going to KILL us if they find out" points out Harry

Kid presses a button, at first static was all they could hear but then you could faintly hear Maka's voice,

it was getting louder and louder.

"So that's the plan?" she asks

"Yup" confirms Hermione

"They'll never see it coming" chuckles Liz

"The perfect crime" manically laughs Patty

"What the hell are they talking about?" demands Soul

"SHHH" hushes Kid

"They might say something" explains Ron

"So let's go over the plan" says Maka

"Yea, I kind of forgot half of it, its way too long and complicated" agrees Liz

"Yea, its good thing they guys can't hear this, considering that if they did the entire plan would be in jeopardy" concludes Liz

"Ugh just thinking about it makes me want to HURL, if Ron found out…" she trails off

"GUYS! We're wasting time! Okay so the plan was." Says Maka but stops

They guys were on the edge of their seats waiting for her to continue but she never did.

"Is you're remote broken Kid?" asks Ron, fuming that Hermione was keeping a secret

"Impossible! This is state of the art technology" fumed Kid whacking the remote over and over

"BABY BABY BABY OHHH!~" sang the speaker

"AHHHH" screamed all the guys covering their ears

"WHY THE HELL IS JUSTIN BEIBER ON HERE?"Demanded Soul

"WHO?" asked Ron

"SOME BLOODY AMERICAN SINGER" explained Harry

"CANADIAN!" confirmed Draco

Everyone looks over to Draco raising their eyebrows

"Okay?" said Ron glad that the music had quieted down and the screen lowered

The girls were leaning over in laughter and were in tears from laughing so hard.

Once the girls had finished their laughing, they boys were eager to ask questions.

"Okay so spill, what's going on and why can't you tell us?" demanded Ron glaring at Hermione

"There isn't any 'plan' we were just getting back at you idiots for ears dropping on us" Said Maka glaring at each and every one of them

"Be grateful I'm not Maka chopping your ass to the ground right now" she said and enjoyed as they froze up in fear.

"Wasn't the Justin Beiber exposure enough" whined Soul

"Although I think Malfoy enjoyed it" said Harry and scooted farther away from him

"Shut up Weasly, I would never" he scoffed

"Says the only person where who knows this 'Rusty Beaver' is from Canada" states Ron

"Justin Beiber" corrects Malfoy without even thinking

The girls erupt in laughter once more while Malfoy loses many manliness points

"Oh come one, I don't even like him, it's my cousin" he mumbles

"Like who?" asks Ron clueless

"The guy we were listening to" sighs Harry

They pull out to DWMA while Ron mutters something about how ridiculous 'muggle music' is.

_**Well? ya like? I litterally had to freaking start over 3 times beacuse I thoguht it was a bit too much, like sending everyone to a party at Kim and Jackie's place...yea...i Don't know what I was thinking... I mean why would they do that when Voldemort is running around Death City?! *calms down* anyway please stay tuned for the full chapter comming soon, follow and comment please ^.^**_


	10. Chapter 10

_**Hey guys, it's me again so very sorry I left you guys hanging, super busy these days but I promise I'll update more often now.I think this story is kind of taking a wrong turn… some might like it and some might not… so if you would like to see something or have any suggestions please leave a review I would be more than happy to somehow coordinate it into the plot.**_

_**Dobby: KoolKat19 does not own Soul Eater or Harry Potter**_

_**Enjoy ;)**_

_**~Maka POV~**_

I woke up hearing someone gagging in the bathroom; I open my eyes and saw Hermione gone and Ron in her bed.

AWW, were they sharing a bed?

Oh yeah, the professor lady said something about vomiting after a few hours.

I look around the room and saw Draco and Harry sleeping together on the rug; HA I can't wait to see their faces when they wake up.

"Mmh sooouls~" someone mumbled into my hair

OH CRAP.

I don't even need to turn around to know who it was

How did we get in this position?

_Flashback…_

"_Hey Maka?" called out Soul_

"_Hm?"I ask_

"_Do you think we can sleep now?" he whined_

"_Sure, it is pretty late" I yawned_

"_Okay, let's hit the hay" he mumbled_

_Then he dragged me down onto the couch holding me there_

"_EHH?"I asked_

"_You said we could sleep" he laughed obviously enjoying this_

"_You can't be serious" I groaned_

"_Well I am~" he sang_

"_Soul, there are other people here" I said_

"_So? They're half asleep" he said slowly drifting off as was I_

"_Mmm"I hummed_

_Flashback over_

Oh that's right.

So how do I get out of this?

"Mmm, yummy tasty souuuuls~" he mumbled again

I was biting into my hand in effort to not laugh

Maybe I should use that pillow like this….then twist my head like that…perfect!

I successfully pulled a pillow into Souls arms and got out of an embarrassing situation, GO ME!

I look around; the sun's soft rays were peeking into the otherwise dingy tent.

I better go find Hermione…

Sure enough she was throwing her guts up in the toilet.

"Hey"I say rushing to her side holding her hair up from falling into the bowl

"Hi"she weakly croaks

"How you feeling?" I ask helping her up

"Fine, I don't have a fever and I think I'm done puking" she says looking at her reflection and frowning

"You freshen up, I'll go get some minty stuff" say before exiting the bathroom

_**Hermione POV**_

Ugh I look like crap; I'm pale and have crusty vomit on my face and hair.

I grab my wand and freeze time so I can take a long shower.

After my shower I unfreeze time and just in time to let Maka in.

She suspiciously enters, "did you just freeze time?" she asks

"How did you know?" I ask giggling

"Well I don't think you could take a shower in 30 seconds" she pointed out

"Hmm point taken, so what minty stuff are you talking about?" I ask

She reveals a stash of extra spear mint gum, mouthwash and strong mints.

"For your vomit breath, it helps if you eat them all at one" she advised

I take a deep breath and pop the mints in first then swirl it around with mouthwash and my eyes started watering but I kept going till they dissolved and them munched on some gum.

"My goodness, I can smell your breath from here!" she laughed

"It's still there? Should I eat some more mints?" I asked

"No, I mean you smell like peppermint, and that's a GOOD thing" she chuckles

*KNOCK KNOCK*

" 'Mione? You in there?"

Crap

"I'll freeze time so you can go out without any question kay?" I say

Maka nods and leaves right after the spell was cast passing a frozen sleepy Ron

Once Maka was clear Hermione unfroze time

"Yeah, Ron" she mumbled trying to sound sick cracking the door open

He immediately places a hand on her forehead and sighs out of relief

"Your fever broke, how's your stomach? Does your leg hurt? You should be sitting down." He fussed

"I'm fine Ronald, Professor said that those symptoms MIGHT happen, but as you can see they didn't" I pointed out

"You threw up" he concluded

" Wha-no I didn't!" I denied

"Hermione, there is no way that your breath smells so minty right after you wake up" he said leaning in to take another whiff

"Smells like you just ate 10 peppermint patties and washed it down with a glass of peppermint juice…and peppermint toothpaste" he concluded

"W-w-whatever"I huff/ stammer being so nervous because he was THIS close to me

"Ha, so are you lying about your leg too?" he smirks

"No, it really doesn't hurt, or burn like professor predicted." I said confidentially

The he POKES it, because I mean I was still wearing half torn up pajama pants, courtesy of Blair.

I hiss from the contact, the affected area started throbbing

"Riiight, come on, you need some bed rest" he said tugging my arm towards the bed

"Ughh"I groaned

He pushed me down and pulled the covers up but I kicked them off childishly, my frown deepening and crossing my arms.

"Come on 'Mione." He rolled his eyes pulling them up again

"It's hot in here" I grumbled kicking them to the floor

Ron sighed and sat on the bed.

I look around and saw Soul mumbling on the couch and Draco and Harry sleeping on the rug deep in slumber.

Ron cleared his throat and started to speak

"I'm sorry, for inuring you, you wouldn't be in pain if it wasn't for me" he mumbled

"Ron, if I didn't fall into that stupid lake you wouldn't have to save me hence sit on my hot bottle so, its technically my fault." I groaned

"Why were you by the lake anyway?" he asked looking directly at me

Crap

I avert his gaze and racked my brain for a good answer

Crud, I should have seen this coming

"Ummm I well…" I stuttered

"MMM"we looked over to where Draco was moaning and a confused Harry was trying to pry Draco off his waist

"Come on Malfoy, get your fat ass off of me!" he groaned and noticed we were watching trying not to laugh

"Can you guys HELP?" he asked gasping as Malfoy tightened his grip around Harry's waist

"Ron, go get the camera" I whispered

He nods giving me a glance that just screams 'this isn't over yet'

Ron starts filming and Harry still was trying to pry Malfoy off

"Wake UP Malfoy!" he violently shook him but it was useless

"Five more minutes Mumsey~" he mumbled

"Goodness gracious!" groaned Harry

"Hermione! Ron! Help me!" he whined

"Ohhh Astoria…"he laughed

Harry turned red while Ron and I were crying while laughing

"That's it- DRACO MALFOY YOU LET ME GO RIGHT NOW YOU FAT, HEAVY SON OF A CRUMPET, THIS IS SEXUAL HARRASMENT!" boomed Harry

Malfoy shot up immediately and saw his limbs tangled with Harry's

"Harry? You're gay? Wait till Ginny hears!" he smirked

"Me? Hey Ron come show this goof the tape" ordered Harry throwing Malfoy off

Ron obeyed and when they got to the part where Malfoy moans "Ohh, Astoria"Ron and I died laughing at his reaction which was turning red and babbling about the usual 'wait till my father hears' thing

Maka barges in startling us all

"EVERYONE! WE HAVE TO GET TO THE ACADEMY NOW! WE OVERSLEPT! WERE LAAATE!" She yelled

"Alright, let's go back to our tent" yawned Ron dragging Harry and Ron behind him

"So what are you going to wear?" asks Maka rummaging through my closet

"Cant I just wear my school uniform?" I ask sheepishly

"Fine, but I'll make a few adjustments" she smirked

When she returned my clothes after I brushed my teeth and grabbed a pop tart I was deciding whether to kill her or hug her.

The gray skirt was shorter and my jacket was tighter, my blouse's neck was deeper but not too indecent, my shoes were gone and replaced with converse and my stockings had a ribbon on the top.

"Maka, how the hell am I supposed to fight in this thing?" I gasped

"Easy, I fight in this," she said gesturing to her even shorter skirt and long coat, "besides, I think you'll manage"

"Alright, let's go" I yawed, indicating that I didn't get enough sleep last night.

"Oh crap, I still have to go wake up Soul" she groaned

"Is he still in my tent? I didn't see him leave "I said

"He probably is STILL on your couch, the goof ball" she huffed before leaving to let me change

_**Maka POV**_

And sure enough the idiot was drooling onto the pillow, I know, I'll wake him up and run away.

I pinch his cheek and duck behind the couch, stifling a giggle.

_**Temporary Soul POV**_

I think someone BIT my cheek, I'm not opening my eyes because I think it was Maka trying to wake me up so I'll let her go (he thinks she's still sleeping with him, poor Soul)

I decided to squeeze her tighter to make her squeal

_Squeeze_

What the hell? When did Maka get so…squishy?

I open my eyes to see that I've been cuddling with a pillow, so a pillow bit me?

No idiot! God Soul, what- okay never mind that, where did Maka go?

I sat up rubbing the sore spot on my cheek where _someone_ or something bit me.

Everyone was gone, and I was the only one in the medium room/tent thingy

Hmmm, she's probably behind the couch…

I fake yawn and sure enough there was that muffled giggle, jack pot.

I throw myself over the side unexpectedly and landed right next to her unsuspecting from hunched over and wrapped my arms around her and cushioned the fall by using my knees.

She squealed, as planed and then Maka-chopped me, also planned.

"What the heck Soul?" she shrieks

"Care to explain why I was cuddling with a pillow and why that pillow bit me?" I asked rubbing the sore spot that was probably red

She huffs and then her eyes soften when she gazes at my cheek

"Sorry about that" she admits sheepishly

"Hey Hermione, Ron was- oh I'm sorry did I interrupt something?"coldly asks Harry after barging in

"OH um no, sorry, Soul you'd better go get changed, we leave in 10 minutes" she says before promptly leaving

I think I hate this guy even more

I follow her out right after I give him a death stare

_**Back to Maka POV**_

That was close, gosh I think I'm even MORE confused about which guy I like, I'm so flustered, I seriously need some girl time.

I spot Hermione talking to Ron and was about to go drag her away but then stopped, wait that would be rude… I'll talk to her later.

"Oh, hey Maka, um I need to talk to you" she said seriously

Ron was looking confused; she turned around to him and smiled

"Can you ask Harry and Malfoy to be ready? Thanks" she rushed and dragged me into my room

"So what was that all about?" I asked suspiciously

"Well, I've been thinking about our 'other mission' and I think it needs to be on hold till at lest we clear up this Volde-kishin thing"she explained

"I agree, we need to get our head out of the clouds and focus" I agreed

"Let's tell Tsubaki, Liz, and Patty when we see them today okay?" she says

"Agreed, let's get to school I think were at least 2 hours late" I say rolling my eyes

_5 minutes later…_

"So are we finally ready?" groaned Malfoy

The boys were in their regular school uniforms

"Alright lets go, I think Kid is here, he offered to pick us since its close to 8 am" said Maka checking her watch and ushering everyone out the door and slamming the door in Blair's face who wanted to tag along

"AW, I never get to do anything fun" muffle/whined Blair from inside the apartment

_**Normal POV**_

When they got down to the limo Kid was frolicking about how there were 8 people in the car.

"Hey Kid did you get a new limo? Asked Soul examining the new array of buttons and switches available to each passenger.

"Yes, we upgraded" confirmed Kid staring out the window in pride

Maka studied the remote then attacked it pressing some switches and screens appeared, separating the limo into two parts, boy on one side then girls on the other.

"What the heck?" asked Ron banging on the screen.

Hermione mouths back 'girl talk, sorry'

"One of the upgrades?" asks Soul

"Yes, impressive isn't it?" beamed Kid

"Hey, maybe we can read their lips" suggested Draco for the screen was transparent

The girls noticed that they were being watched so Maka presses another button and another opaque screen covered the girls giving them total privacy.

"Seriously? You might as well would have given them free wifi and a coffee machine!" exclaimed Ron

Kid awkwardly hid the latte that he just made

"I mean what do WE get?" he asked facing Kid who was caught red handed drinking out of his latte

Kid pulled out a handkerchief and wiped his whipped cream mustache

"Well, there IS this one function that I think you might like" he grinned

"Well? What is it?" impatiently asked Draco

"With this remote I can activate the speakers and hear what they are saying" said Kid pulling out a small remote out of the compartment grinning smugly

"They are going to KILL us if they find out" points out Harry

Kid presses a button, at first static was all they could hear but then you could faintly hear Maka's voice, it was getting louder and louder.

"So that's the plan?" she asks

"Yup"confirms Hermione

"They'll never see it coming" chuckles Liz

"The perfect crime" manically laughs Patty

"What the hell are they talking about?" demands Soul

"SHHH"hushes Kid

"They might say something" explains Ron

"So let's go over the plan" says Maka

"Yea, I kind of forgot half of it, its way too long and complicated"agrees Liz

"Yea, its good thing they guys can't hear this, considering that if they did the entire plan would be in jeopardy" concludes Liz

"Ugh just thinking about it makes me want to HURL, if Ron found out…" Hermione trails off

"GUYS! We're wasting time! Okay so the plan was." Says Maka but stops

They guys were on the edge of their seats waiting for her to continue but she never did.

"Is your remote broken, Kid?" asks Ron, fuming that Hermione was keeping a secret

"Impossible! This is state of the art technology" fumed Kid whacking the remote over and over

"BABY BABY BABY OHHH!~" sang the speaker

"AHHHH"screamed all the guys covering their ears

"WHY THE HELL IS JUSTIN BEIBER ON HERE?"Demanded Soul

"WHO?"asked Ron

"SOME BLOODY AMERICAN SINGER" explained Harry

"CANADIAN!"confirmed Draco

Everyone looks over to Draco raising their eyebrows

"Okay?"said Ron glad that the music had quieted down and the screen lowered

The girls were leaning over in laughter and were in tears from laughing so hard.

Once the girls had finished their laughing, they boys were eager to ask questions.

"Okay so spill, what's going on and why can't you tell us?" demanded Ron glaring at Hermione

"There isn't any 'plan' we were just getting back at you idiots for ears dropping on us" Said Maka glaring at each and every one of them

"Be grateful I'm not Maka chopping your ass to the ground right now"she said and enjoyed as they froze up in fear.

"Wasn't the Justin Beiber exposure enough" whined Soul

"Although I think Malfoy enjoyed it" said Harry and scooted farther away from him

"Shut up Weasley, I would never" he scoffed

"Says the only person where who knows this 'Rustin Beaver' is from Canada" states Ron

"Justin Beiber" corrects Malfoy without even thinking

The girls erupt in laughter once more while Malfoy loses manliness points

"Oh come one, I don't even like him, it's my cousin" he mumbles

"Like who?" asks Ron clueless

"The guy we were listening to" sighs Harry

They pull out to DWMA while Ron mutters something about how ridiculous 'muggle music' is

"Wow, it's huge" admires Hermione stepping out the car brushing her too shot (curtesty of Maka) skirt down

"My father's school is the best" sighs Kid inspecting the school and frowns at the one red spike that Blackstar broke on this first day.

Kid had made him go break the one opposite to it later that evening, he chuckled at the memory.

"Come on! Were late!" urged Maka, already running up the steps, two at a time.

"Why do we bother? I mean it's not like we're going to miss anything THAT important" huffed Liz following Maka up the steps, but more leisurely

As they walked through the halls Soul, Kid, Liz and Patty gave Harry, Ron and Hermione a tour pointing things out here and there, while Maka was sprinting on ahead.

Maka reached the classroom, out of breath and rushed in skillfully dodging the scalpel that was thrown to her head which she knew was coming.

"Sorry Doctor Stein! We had a small problem" She apologized

"Where is the rest of the gang?" asks Stein

"They-umm I don't know" she says awkwardly scratching her head glancing out the door

Quiet snickers emerge from the supposedly 'studying' class

Stein glances in their direction quieting the quiet laughter

"Oh, so this is the classroom?" asks Hermione, who steps in first

"Yup, and that's Professor Stein!" chirped Patty

"He's kind of creepy, it's best to stay away from him" she adds in a low whisper

"It's so good for you join us" grunts Stein

"Sorry Professor, we umm hit a snag" says Kid

"And what may that be?" asks Stein toying with a scalpel

"I had an allergic reaction, my leg was burnt" blurts out Hermione

She could FEEL the class's eyes on her

"Ah yes, the expected witches and wizards from Hogwarts, would you please introduce yourselves to the class?" Says Stein dropping scalpel only to pick up a knife running his finger on the blade

"Um, I'm Hermione Granger, year 6, Gryffindor co head prefect" she says confidentially and nudges Ron to go

"Uhh Ron Weasly, year 6, Gryffindor co head prefect" he mumbles

"Harry Potter, year 6, Gryffindor Quidditch captain" He says

"Draco Malfoy, year 6, Slytherin- my father is on the-OW" he grunts as Hermione elbows him

"Shut up Malfoy" she grumbles

"You filthy Mudblood, my father will hear about this" he mutters earning him another painful jab to the rib

"Very good, well I expect you to welcome these new students with open arms yadayaya- on with today's dissection" groans Stein spinning on his chair

"Alright, go sit down" he grunts

They shuffle to their seats

Spirit bursts in

"STEEIINNN! I NEED YOUR HELP!" he cries

"Not now Spirit, I'm in the middle of preparing for a dissection" he groans carrying a plate of who knows what to pass out to each student for dissection.

"BUT YOU GOTTA HELP ME!" whines Spirit

"What is it" grunts Stein out of annoyance

Spirit leans over and whispers in Stein's ear and Stein's eyes widen in shock

"YOU DID WHAT?!" he booms startling the class

"I'm sorry!" whines Spirit

"UGH! Class, go read something I'll be back soon" orders Stein and grabs operating tools and shoveling them into a backpack and leaves with Spirit.

"So that's the great witch that is supposed to solve all of our problems" says Ox staring at Hermione

"Shut up Ox, she can beat your sorry butt at anything" sneers Maka

"Oh really? Well how about a battle?" suggests Ox

"She can't, her leg isn't well" adds Ron glaring at Ox

"HA, the great witch has an owwie? How sad" he mock whines

"My leg may be bruised but I'll battle you" she says standing up

"Hermione!"protests Ron

"Come on Harvard, we have to teach this witch a lesson" he orders

Harvard looks up from his book and follows Ox down to the front.

"Wait, we need a teacher!" points out Maka

" !"calls out Tsubaki

Marie comes in and smiles

"Hi kids, how-"

"Please approve this battle" interrupts Ox

Marie huffs and agrees

"You're going down witch" he mutters and signals Harvard to transform

Hermione pulls out her wand

"START!"says Marie

"ELECTRIC THUNDER!" screams Ox charging to Hermione who dodges and sends Ox running, he turns and charges again this time on target

"EXPELIARMIS!"says Hermione sending Ox to the wall

Ox picks himself up and throws and unexpected shock headed to her leg

"AHH!"she screams one hand on her affected thigh which was stinging

" 'MIONE!"screams Ron from the sidelines

"PREPARE FOR THE THUNDER KING!" screams Ox as he brings Harvard down aiming to Hermione's throat

"Bedazzling"she says pointing the wand to herself

And she disappeared

"What the hell?" says Ox

"Shes gone! She ran away!" he screams in triumph

"DRUO!"she screams from behind Ox

And Ox was frozen, he dropped Harvard and the only thing he could move was his eyes

Hermione reappears and bows to the class who were cheering

"Hermione wins!" states Marie

"Nice job 'Mione!" congratulates Ron

"Thanks!"she smiles

She turns back and unfreezes Ox who stumbles around and eventually falls down.

"You're a worthy opponent" he grunts and passes out

Stein barges in and slaps Ox across the face

"You idiot, Lord Death's orders were to expel any student who harasses the witch" He says

Ox gulps

"Go to Lord Death right now!" he demands

Ox and Harvard shuffle out of the room

"AND ALL OF YOU! GO READ SOMETHING!" he yells and collapses in his chair and groans something about Spirit's crazy antics.

_**Before (With Stein and Spirit…)**_

"_I kind of broke the Death Mirror…" _Whispered Spirit

Stein stalks off to the death room and found Lord Death fuming

"WHO DID THIS?!" He says in his 'old lord death' voice

"It's okay Lord Death, I can fix it" says Stein

"BUT WHO DID THIS?!" demanded Lord Death

"Umm me~?" squeaks Spirit

"Spirit…I LEAVE YOU ALONE IN THE DEATH ROOM FOR A FEW MINTUES AND YOU BREAK MY MIRROR? **REAPER CHOP CHOP CHOP CHOP!" **Screams Lord Death

Poor Spirit was being rushed to the infirmary by Nyngus who was grumbling about how heavy Spirit is

"Aright then Stein, Please fix it" says Lord Death in his normal voice

Stein nods and works quietly plotting on how to get revenge on Spirit.

_**Back to in the classroom with the gang.. (normal POV)**_

Hermione was warmly welcomed to the class after that, Ox was excused but if caught harassing Hermione again, he would be expelled.

"I'm way exhausted." Whines Ron

"Suck it up Ron." Grumbles Harry stifling a yawn himself

"Well, its better than Soul's condition." Mumbles Maka looking over to Soul who was drooling with his head on the table fast asleep.

"Nah, I think Granger has him beat." Laughs Malfoy gesturing to Hermione who had her head buried in her hands softly snoring and mumbling gibberish.

Stein enters and notices how sleepy and worn out they all look.

"Okay, I'll make a deal with you, go home and rest up but you have to stay after tomorrow for extra lessons, you're all just lucky I have a splitting headache right now." Grumbles Stein pulling a bottle of painkiller out and slamming it onto his desk

"Thank you Dr Stein." Gratefully thanks Maka hauling Soul out with the help of Harry while Ron picks up Hermione piggy back style after Maka ties a jacket around her waist (she was wearing that short skirt guys)

After they leave Stein replaces the painkiller bottle with a pack of cigarettes and sighs.

_**Back in the limo…**_

Everyone was fast asleep except Kid, who was rambling to himself about how its unsymmetrical if 9 people fall asleep and wanted to stay up.

Liz and Patty slept too; they got a good night's sleep but took the good opportunity to take a power nap.

_**When they arrived…**_

Kid sneakily pulled out ear plugs and grabbed the limo remote and ran out to a safe distance and pressed the play button and waited for the explosion.

"BABY BABY BABY OHH~"

"AHHHHH!"  
"WHAT THE HELL!"

"THIS AMERICAN SINGER AGAIN?!"

"CANADIAN!"

"SHUTUP!"

"NOOOOO!"

"**EVERYONE SHUT THE HELL UP!"**

Then it went deadly quiet except for the song playing.

"What is going on in there?" wondered Kid

Then the tinted window rolled down and the 8 high definition speakers were thrown out.

"MY SPEAKERS!" screamed Kid

"SERVES YOU RIGHT!"

"YEAH, FOR MAKING US LISTEN TO THAT AMERICAN GUY!"

"**CANADIAN!"**

"**I DON'T CARE!"**

"**SHUT UP!"**

"You guys are annoying…"

" WHAT?"

"AHHHH"

That's when Soul was thrown out the window (poor Soul T.T )

After Kid stopped ranting about his speakers everyone said bye and went home to crash in the living room.

Everyone slept soundly; Maka and Hermione were the first to wake up at about 4

They went to take a shower and hung out in Maka's room blasting _ (insert your own favourite upbeat song, if it was me I would stick Super Junior's Sexy, Free, and Single… what? It fits…..)(the editor would insert SHINee's Ready or Not and hope that KoolKat19 would mention that these are K-pop songs that you should look up...)

The boys woke up and took a shower then played video games.

Blair returns from her job and plops onto Maka's bed complaining about how stressful her job is.

"Come on Blair, is it really that stressful to be a stripper?" asks Hermione finger combing her partially dry hair

"You have no idea." Mumbles Blair through a mountain of pillows

"Yea, I mean those heels along look killer." Agrees Maka gesturing to the hooker heels that even the best hooker would have trouble walking in

"And those shorts, they look so tight and well… unpleasant, how do you survive in them?" exclaims Hermione

"You wanna try?!" perks Blair sitting down next to Hermione staring at her in a very cat like way

"What?! No!" exclaims Hermione avoiding the smoldering pleading gaze

"Come on! You guys want to know how hard it is to work a bar so why don't you try? I can pick your outfits!"

"**NO!" **exclaims both Maka and Hermione

It was time for dinner, Maka and Hermione were glad they put that topic at rest.

They both knew very well Blair would have made them both into strippers if that went on any longer.

Soul, Draco, Ron and Harry went out to buy _ (insert your own fast food chain restaurant here)

Draco knocks on the girl's door telling them dinner was ready.

Blair was motioning to the door when Maka stops her.

"Don't you think you should change? The guys would have nose bleeds."Advises Maka

"Alright, but you guys should too." agrees Blair gesturing to the girls uniforms

Blair wears purple shirt and black shorts (oddly not Blairish )

Maka wears orange hoodie with denim shorts.

Hermione wears white oversized shirt that hangs off a side over denim shorts.

They sit around the table and Draco poofs up a chair for Blair; she thanks him and sits down.

"So what were you guys up to while we were gone?" asks Soul

"Well, I'm going to teach Maka and Hermione to be a stripper." Dully says Blair but smirking, knowing what was coming.

Ron spits out his soda in Draco who was too busy chocking and Soul sprouts a nose bleed and Harry was trying not to cough up his mashed potatoes.

"BLAIR!"Exclaims Hermione blushing furiously

"Oh I'm sorry, did you want it to be a surprise?" innocently asks Blair

Ron calms down first

"YOU WHAT?!" he explodes

"She's kidding!" defends Maka

"Really? I remember Hermione _begging_ me to let her try on my hooker heels and leather shorts" adds Blair

Soul was losing blood fast and Ron sprouts a nose bleed as well while Harry and Draco were chugging down soda but epically failed and ended up spraying each other's faces with soda.

"BLAIR!"yells Hermione wide eyed avoiding Ron's questioning gaze

Maka sighs and pats Hermione's back, they both knew the damage was done and anything they said wouldn't take that mental image out of their minds.

"Oh and Maka was-KYAHHH OWIIEEEEEEEE" yells Blair because a certain super pissed someone Makachopped a certain magical cat

"What was she about to say?" asks Soul

"Nothing."Mumbles Maka poking her chicken with her fork

"What did you do Maka?" demands Soul getting angry

"**She was going to say nothing. I'm not going to be a stripper, neither is Hermione. If I hear anymore of this crap be prepared to have your ass Maka-Chopped." **Threatened Maka violently stabbing her chicken and glaring at the boys.

"Okay…"Mumbles Harry who was about to ask a question

"Here Soul let me take your dish." Says Maka with a fake over sweet voice that sent chills up everyone's spine

Everyone held their breath as Maka walks (stomps) to the kitchen and puts (slams) the dish into the sink then proceeds to wash the poor plate with a scrub (sandpaper) and gently (violently) dries it and places (throws) it into the cupboard and walks (stomps) back to her room and closes (slams) the door.

Hermione sighs and repeats the same thing (minus the violent actions) and gives Ron an expressionless look before closing the door.

"I went too far huh?" mumbles Blair

"You think?" chuckles Draco

"I'm sorry Nyah~" cries Blair

"It's okay Blair, the stress is getting to them." Comforts Harry

"Yea, we all have to start working hard now." Agrees Ron and was nodding off

"There is no time for petty fights, let's just turn in early." Yawns Soul

"I agree, pum-pum-pumpkin~" sighs Blair directing all the dishes to the sink to be washed and dried

"You might want to wait till morning to apologize." Adds Draco

"Kay, Night everyone." Says Harry and drags Ron with the help of Draco to the tent

_**HOLLY CRAP THAT WAS LONG! So sorry I didn't upload this on time, school is just so time consuming. I'm sick so I have something to do as I lay useless in my bed, anyway this is the longest chapter I've ever done, freaking 5,176 words. (this is where you clap) So don't be stupid like moi and take a shower then run around in 30 degree F weather without drying your hair first =.=" whatever, I hate the cold, Please review ^.^ **_


End file.
